A tes côtés, à jamais
by Cinnamyl
Summary: UA ! Beaucoup s'accorderaient à dire que Kise Ryôta avait une vie de rêve, et ils n'auraient pas tout à fait tort. Ils ignoreraient pourtant que le concerné, lui, ne le supportait plus... Jusqu'à découvrir qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment été entre ses mains. [AoKi/KiKuro, 'ménage à trois' ]
1. Prologue

**Crédits :** Aucun personnage ou nom propre en règle générale ne m'appartient, mais le reste, si.

Au fait, c'est un univers alternatif.

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**A tes côtés, à jamais**

**Prologue**

Beaucoup s'accorderaient à dire que Kise Ryôta avait une vie de rêve, et le concerné le premier. Après tout, tout ce qu'il entreprenait, que ce soit ou non de son plein gré, finissait toujours par lui sourire pleinement. Et d'un sourire éclatant, regorgeant de promesses, dessiné par une bouche aux lèvres douces et une dentition à la façade parfaite qui cachait une chaleur à la fois sensuelle et rassurante, humide et sucrée. Et cette bouche, il l'embrassait avec passion chaque jour que la Vie faisait tandis qu'elle l'enveloppait de ses bras pour l'amener toujours plus loin dans leur étreinte fiévreuse.

C'était, tout du moins, l'image qu'il en avait toujours eu jusque-là. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne trouve plus vraiment d'intérêt aux baisers des lèvres de la Chance que lui offrait l'instable demoiselle Vie. Il en avait marre, définitivement. Assez qu'on lui rappelle qu'il avait un physique impeccable, une tête remarquablement bien faite qui lui permettait des prouesses de mémorisation, un charme indéniable qui attirait tout naturellement les gens et, cerise sur le gâteau d'après ces mêmes individus, une personnalité douce et drôle, à la fois apaisante et divertissante. En gros, il était un saint aux yeux des gens, peu importe qu'ils se contentent de croiser sa route ou de faire partie de la même cellule de la Vie que lui, ainsi qu'un exemple de réussite aux yeux d'une société qui ne s'intéressait qu'aux papiers et aux chiffres.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était quelque chose qui l'aide à sortir de cette routine faite uniquement de réussite ou d'admiration. Un échec, par exemple. Après tout, qui ne connaissait pas la douloureuse expérience d'une déception, si ce n'était lui ? Il ne pouvait même pas avoir le luxe de se prétendre déçu, dans sa situation actuelle. Il manquait de motivation, de quelque chose qui le pousserait à, au moins rien qu'un matin, se décider à s'esquiver face aux lèvres gourmandes de la Chance. Il n'y était encore pas parvenu, mais il savait que ce n'était nullement une question de courage que de refuser cette éternelle étreinte. Il mourait d'envie de lui mettre un lapin, rien qu'une fois, juste pour voir ce que ça faisait. Seulement voilà, il n'avait pas de réelle raison de le faire. Et sa vie l'ennuyait.

C'était assez récent comme situation et, en même temps, cela durait depuis déjà quelques années. Il avait eu droit à une pause durant sa deuxième année de collège jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à fréquenter l'université. Sa rencontre avec celui qui allait devenir son plus grand rival à l'époque de Teikô lui avait redonné un vrai sourire, des expressions sincères et surtout, surtout ! Des émotions à la pelle.

Bref, il avait rencontré Aomine Daiki et avait fait partie d'une équipe de basketball qui réunissait quatre joueurs exceptionnels, lui faisant découvrir une passion enfouie en lui qu'il ignorait encore avant cette rencontre.

De ce fait, il ne s'était jamais vu comme réellement perdant face à leur As, incapable de considérer comme étant un échec chacun de ses matchs perdus contre ce dernier. Non, à chaque fois, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire et considérait cela comme une réussite. Il n'avait pas été déçu. Et, évidemment, il ne l'avait pas non plus été le jour où il l'avait enfin battu, lorsqu'ils avaient décidé de se retrouver tous les deux sur un terrain près de chez Aomine pour un dernier un-contre-un avant de partir chacun de son côté pour commencer ce qu'ils appelaient « la vraie vie ».

* * *

**Note :** Bonjour, et merci d'avoir lu ce prologue! :) Il s'agit à la base d'un OS écrit pour l'anniversaire de ma petite sœur **OoKira-x** la semaine dernière, mais je tenais à ce qu'elle l'ait lu (en version reliée et illustrée s'il vous plaît XD) avant de commencer à le poster. J'espère donc du fond du cœur qu'il vous plaira, même si il n'est bien sûr pas parfait. Si je le poste finalement en chapitres, c'est pour me donner un peu le temps de revoir éventuellement quelques détails (de GROS détails), et surtout parce qu'un OS aussi long en rebuterait plus d'un...


	2. Partie une

**Partie une**

_Bref, il avait rencontré Aomine Daiki. Evidemment, il n'avait pas non plus été déçu le jour où il l'avait enfin battu, lorsqu'ils avaient décidé de se retrouver pour un dernier un-contre-un avant de partir chacun de son côté pour commencer ce qu'ils appelaient « la vraie vie »._

Ce jour-là, tous deux s'étaient sentis plus heureux qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été dans leur vie. C'était du moins une chose dont Kise était certain. L'un avait enfin un adversaire capable de le battre, l'autre se délectait du résultat de toutes ces années d'acharnement sur le ballon. Ça avait été son premier doigt d'honneur adressé à cette Vie qui n'arrêtait pas de le bénir avec miss Chance. Et il en était euphorique, tout comme l'autre garçon qui devait quitter la capitale dès le lendemain pour entamer une formation dans l'armée afin de rentrer dans les forces de l'ordre. Kise avait ri en l'imaginant porter l'uniforme la première fois qu'il lui avait confié ses projets d'avenir. Par la suite, il avait néanmoins commencé à prêter plus ou moins volontairement attention à l'attitude du plus grand, et le sens de la justice de ce dernier l'avait percuté de plein fouet. Le bleuté se montrait toujours attentif et dévoué dès qu'il s'agissait de venir en aide à son prochain, quitte à se retrouver impliqué dans une bagarre ou à se faire tirer les joues par une grand-mère pleine de reconnaissance. Et Kise avait cru en son projet à partir de ce moment, et il en avait souri.

C'était aussi ce jour-là, ou plutôt dans le début de soirée qui avait suivi leur dernier match avant longtemps, qu'ils avaient décidé de se rendre au festival qui avait pris place toute la journée dans le quartier, après s'être rafraîchis chez Aomine. La mère de ce dernier avait insisté pour que le blond emprunte un kimono appartenant à son fils, arguant que se rendre à un festival en jeans n'était pas de très bon goût. Amusé par le regard désabusé de son cadet, Kise avait accepté avec un sourire narquois à peine dissimulé.

Ce fut ainsi qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés à se chambrer mutuellement d'un stand de jeu à l'autre, le jeune mannequin copiant les meilleurs challengers sans même chercher à le faire, et son cadet exploitant sa dextérité naturelle et son instinct quasi-animal dans la recherche du lot parfait qui lui éviterait une crise de son amie d'enfance quand elle apprendrait qu'il était allé à un festival sans elle. L'aîné s'était pris un coup peu amène du coude en osant rire à cette explication qu'il avait eu le malheur de gratifier d'une remarque guimauve sur l'attitude fraternelle du plus grand.

Kise avait néanmoins continué à le suivre de près (non sans geindre sa douleur), peu désireux de le perdre de vue dans la foule, une main agrippée à la large manche du vêtement d'Aomine. Un groupe de jeunes occidentaux bruyants ne lui avaient pas plus prêté attention qu'au reste et l'avait durement bousculé dans l'épaule. Il s'était sentit tomber, déséquilibré, mais la Chance avait encore été de son côté en lui évitant probablement quelques éraflures et le fardeau de lourdes chaussures sur ses doigts. Ce jour-là, elle avait pris la forme d'un adolescent qui avait probablement son âge, toutefois bien plus petit que lui, qui était parvenu à le rattraper malgré son poids. Le blond se souvenait aisément du léger parfum de lavande qui s'était échappé du tissu étonnamment doux contre sa joue, et surtout de ces grands yeux clairs qui l'avaient fixé avec ce qui ressemblait à de la curiosité, comme si Kise était le tout premier homme que ce garçon rencontrait. Il s'était redressé en bafouillant des excuses, les pommettes rougies sans trop comprendre pourquoi. L'adolescent avait seulement suivi ses mouvements de son regard étrange et lui avait finalement demandé, d'une voix dans laquelle se devinait une vibration d'inquiétude quasiment inaudible :

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Cette simple phrase avait donné au blond le sentiment d'avoir fait une rencontre du troisième type. Il l'avait à peine discernée, le jeune homme n'ayant manifestement pas une voix très forte. Pourtant, il avait été certain que quelque chose dans ces mots avait fait naître un lui une douce chaleur qui se répandait dans tout son corps, enveloppant son cœur de telle façon qu'il se sentait protégé contre vents et marées. Dans un coin de sa tête, si reculé qu'il en était presque inaccessible, quelque chose lui avait chuchoté qu'il n'avait plus ressenti cela depuis une période qui avait précédé sa naissance, et son cerveau avait tout aussi vite occulté cette information qu'il jugeait alors d'une improbabilité sans nom. C'était tout simplement physiquement impossible de se souvenir de quoique ce soit datant d'une époque aussi lointaine.

« Je… Oui… Merci. »

Et pourtant, quelque chose l'avait grandement perturbé, là, quelque part en lui. Mais c'était ancré si profondément qu'il ne pouvait même en effleurer la surface, à peine était-il capable d'en distinguer les ondulations. Le sourire indéchiffrable et presque imperceptible qui s'était dessiné sur le visage de cet adolescent avait commencé à éclaircir un peu le brouillard autour de ce qui semblait vouloir poindre le bout de son nez dans son esprit embrumé, mais…

« …se ! … Ah, Kise ! »

L'arrivée d'un Aomine au visage soulagé avait permis à son cerveau de jeter à nouveau une lourde voile sur ce qu'il avait cru être sur le point de se souvenir. Kise s'en était _presque_ senti déçu… Mais une telle expression, à mi-chemin entre le désarroi et l'attitude _bad boy_ sur le visage de son meilleur rival ne lui avait pas laissé d'autre choix que de se mettre à rire en asticotant le bleuté avec son téléphone portable pour immortaliser la scène.

Quelques instants et chamailleries plus ou moins viriles plus tard, le blond s'était rendu compte qu'il avait complètement oublié la présence de l'adolescent qui lui avait évité la chute. Il s'était alors retourné, au moins pour avoir le nom de ce garçon qui, il en était de plus en plus certain à mesure que s'égrenaient les minutes tandis qu'il le cherchait des yeux à côté d'un Aomine râleur, avait déjà croisé sa route. Et cette ancienne rencontre apparemment noyée dans les abysses de sa mémoire, dont il n'avait pas le moindre souvenir, ne pouvait pas avoir été sans raison.

Ce sentiment étrange de connaître une chose sans la comprendre l'avait étreint durant toute cette soirée, et son ami n'avait pas manqué de se moquer de lui à son tour sur le fait que les flashs d'appareils photos qu'il recevait soi-disant à longueur de journée lui avait liquéfié le cerveau au point qu'il en voyait des fantômes. Il avait boudé un peu, fidèle à lui-même, et tous deux avaient finalement continué à rire jusqu'à se séparer pour rentrer chacun de son côté.

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture!


	3. Partie deux

_Ce sentiment étrange de connaître une chose sans la comprendre l'avait étreint durant toute cette soirée, et son ami n'avait pas manqué de se moquer de lui à son tour sur le fait que les flashs d'appareils photos qu'il recevait soi-disant à longueur de journée lui avait liquéfié le cerveau au point qu'il en voyait des fantômes. Il avait boudé un peu, fidèle à lui-même, et tous deux avaient finalement continué à rire jusqu'à se séparer pour rentrer chacun de son côté._

**Partie deux**

« Un fantôme, hein ? » murmura Kise, allongé en travers de son lit et la tête à l'envers, pendant dans le vide. Dans sa main, son téléphone vibra à nouveau. Depuis un bon quart d'heure, il échangeait des e-mails avec sa sœur aînée qui le noyait de questions à propos de sa décision d'arrêter le mannequinat. D'ici deux ans. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi elle lui prenait la tête avec ça maintenant car, de toute façon, il avait besoin de cet argent pour le moment. Il allait passer les deux prochaines années à l'université à se remplir un peu la tête pour ensuite financer une formation de pilote de ligne. Ça l'avait toujours fait rêver, avoir entre les mains l'un des plus gros appareils jamais construits par l'être humain et s'envoler avec pour découvrir de nouveaux pays. A vrai dire, il en était même carrément impatient, mais cette formation coûtait cher. Et il devait bien avouer que la perspective de l'attente l'excitait encore plus alors que toute autre motivation semblait avoir à nouveau déserté sa vie ce soir.

« Aominecchi… Je me demande quand est-ce qu'on rejouera ensemble. » Il roula sur le ventre et émit un gémissement plaintif. Il avait envie d'envoyer un message au bleuté, mais il était peu probable qu'il obtienne une réponse. Ou alors ce serait quelque chose proche d'un '_Tu m'fais chier'_. Souvent, Kise se demandait si cette impression d'être connectée à l'autre n'était qu'une espèce de lointain fantasme dans sa tête. Lointain parce qu'Aomine était un peu trop viril à son goût, trop grand aussi, trop _badboy_et, surtout, sans aucun doute trop hétéro. C'était en tout cas ce qui constituait sa meilleure méthode Coué à ce jour, en plus de la crainte de perdre son meilleur rival. Penser au plus jeune de cette façon lui avait certes souvent traversé l'esprit (et pas que), mais il y avait aussi ce q_uelque chose_ qui faisait qu'il avait le sentiment que tous deux devaient se rencontrer, que c'était inéluctable et gravé quelque part depuis des décennies. L'image du garçon qui l'avait rattrapé au festival s'imposa à son esprit. C'était le même sentiment. Un 'il ne savait quoi' que cette époustouflante Lady Vie avait dû lui souffler au creux de l'oreille lorsqu'elle lui avait fait grâce de devenir seulement sienne le jour de sa naissance.

Kise soupira à nouveau et ferma les yeux. Pour se faire des réflexions pareilles, il devait vraiment s'ennuyer, songea-t-il. Son téléphone vibra à nouveau entre ses doigts, mais il n'eût pas tout de suite le courage de lire un énième message pseudo-persuasif de son aînée. C'était sa vie quoi, il en faisait ce qu'il voulait !

Les sourcils froncés au-dessus de ses paupières closes, il se remémora brièvement l'odeur du kimono de ce garçon. Il se maudit de ne pas lui avoir demandé son nom, de ne pas avoir eu ne serait-ce que l'idée d'en savoir au moins assez sur lui pour lui permettre de le revoir. Mais il avait réussi à le perdre de vue dans une rue (certes pleine de monde) en moins de deux secondes, alors dans un quartier entier… Si encore il vivait dans le dit quartier ! Sauf que ça n'était pas garanti non plus. Peut-être était-il mieux de ne pas y penser davantage ? Cela étant, les recherches pouvaient s'avérer stimulantes et, au moins, il essuierait probablement un échec et serait bel et bien déçu. Seulement, pour une fois, il aurait bien aimé pouvoir quémander à la Chance de lui offrir son plus bel orgasme de ses lèvres gourmandes afin d'épuiser son quota de l'année dans cette recherche. Ou des deux années à venir, peu lui importait, pourvu qu'il puisse le revoir. Après ça, il aurait besoin de lui tendre à nouveau les bras pour ses études, mais c'était là une autre histoire et cette chère Vie n'avait pas besoin de penser qu'il la prenait un peu pour une demoiselle de mœurs faciles.

Il se mit à chercher dans sa mémoire le souvenir de ces grands yeux bleus qui l'avaient fixé, brillant d'un éclat unique et d'une inquiétude relayée par un soulagement qu'il avait encore du mal à s'expliquer. Le garçon ne l'avait pas feint comme on le faisait souvent dans ces moments-là, non. Il avait réellement craint pour lui alors que Kise était certain qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas.

Certain, vraiment ? Le problème était bien là. Son cerveau lui disait qu'il ne contenait aucune donnée concernant ce garçon aux traits sereins et à la peau pâle, cet étranger presque fantomatique. Et, d'un autre côté, son corps s'acharnait à lui souffler pour faire entendre sa voix que l'adolescent n'avait absolument rien d'un inconnu, qu'il était submergé d'une sensation de déjà-vu tant par son odeur délicate que par son regard étonnamment expressif, déstabilisant. Du moins, Kise supposait qu'il s'agissait de son corps, mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait l'impression que tout cela venait de bien plus loin. Seulement voilà, c'était totalement absurde, à moins que cela ne remonte au temps où sa matière grise n'était pas encore en état d'enregistrer de telles informations.

« Non mais c'est quoi cette fixation ? » se fustigea-t-il à voix haute en rouvrant les yeux afin de chasser l'image du visage enfantin encadré par de petites mèches claires. Tendant les bras pour s'étirer en roulant sur son dos, il bougonna pour lui-même avec sa moue caractéristique. « C'est vrai qu'il était mignon… »

Il soupira, il commençait vraiment à se désespérer tout seul. De toute façon, les probabilités pour que ce garçon puisse s'intéresser à lui étaient minimes, encore plus si l'on ajoutait à l'équation qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment séduire un homme. Il avait certes moins de mal à assumer depuis qu'il avait avoué ses préférences à Aomine quelques années plus tôt, mais il n'en restait pas moins que le bleuté était toujours le seul au courant. Il était d'ailleurs encore étonné que ce ne soit toujours pas tombé dans l'oreille de Momoi, et il avait longuement réfléchi à la question. Il s'était confié à son ami sans vraiment le vouloir, au cours d'une discussion des plus légères sur les jupes des uniformes de tel ou tel lycée et, quelque part, il s'était sentit soulagé d'un poids. Il avait même pensé à tenter de pousser sa chance un peu plus loin, mais avait tout aussi vite abandonné en remarquant qu'à chaque fois qu'il abordait subtilement le sujet d'un possible élargissement des horizons du plus grand, ce dernier sortait tout aussi ingénieusement l'un de ses magazines d'idoles. Kise avait eu vite fait de comprendre le message. Ce n'était donc malheureusement pas Aomine qui allait lui donner des conseils là-dessus et, plus le temps passait, plus il se disait que l'aide d'une fille serait la bienvenue. Une fille en qui il avait confiance, et qui n'était pas une de ses sœurs. Et encore moins sa mère. Quoiqu'il en fût, la jeune fille rose était toute désignée.

Penser à ses sœurs lui rappela que le témoin lumineux de son téléphone clignotait toujours, l'alertant de nouveaux messages. Il finit par rouvrir le clapet, et l'appareil lui fit grâce de ses couleurs. Ou plutôt l'en agressa à cause de la pénombre qui commençait à s'installer.

Il sourit au nom d'un des expéditeurs qu'il préféra à celui de son aînée et se rassit dans son lit. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à s'ennuyer puisqu'Aomine lui demandait s'il était déjà rentré chez lui. Etant donné l'heure, cela relevait davantage de la question rhétorique, et Kise décida de l'appeler directement. Ça allait lui passer le temps que son cadet voudrait bien lui accorder et, surtout, ça ne ressemblait pas à son ami de ne pas lui dire directement ce qu'il lui voulait, ce qui titillait sa curiosité.

Une seule sonnerie eût à peine le temps de retentir.

« -_T'étais obligé de m'appeler ?_

-Aominecchi~ ! » Le sourire qui se dessina sur son visage au son de la voix du bleuté devait certainement s'entendre dans la sienne, mais peu lui importait. « On dit 'bonjour' quand on décroche, normalement. » bouda-t-il néanmoins.

« _On vient d'se quitter, crétin. Tu veux quoi ?_ »

Le plus jeune pouvait presque voir le blond faire la moue à travers l'appareil. D'un air complice, il lança un regard narquois au jeune homme assis en face de lui.

« -Mais c'est toi qui m'a envoyé un message, Aominecchi !

-_J't'ai pas demandé de m'rappeler que j'sache._ » grogna-t-il plus pour ennuyer son interlocuteur que par irritation. En réalité, ça l'amusait. Il s'en était douté, que son aîné agirait de la sorte dès qu'il recevrait son mail.

« Non…mais… » Voilà qu'il ne savait plus quoi répartir. Lui qui voulait faire durer la conversation pour passer le temps, il alla finalement droit au but. « Je l'ai trouvé bizarre, ton message. Alors je me demandais ce que tu me voulais, c'est tout. » marmonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, conscient que ça n'avait pas grand-chose d'une justification valable. Et puis zut, il pouvait bien appeler ses amis s'il en avait envie, non ?

« _Et t'es chez toi ?_ » lui lança le bleuté sans crier gare.

« Où voudrais-tu que je sois ? Sérieux…» soupira le blond. « Pourquoi ? » Sa curiosité laissée à l'abandon l'instant d'avant revint aussitôt le piquer.

« - _Le Maji Burger près du vieux terrain habituel dans une demi-heure, ça te va ?_

-Heu… Oui. » hésita-t-il, légèrement méfiant. Ils s'étaient séparés à peine une heure auparavant et il lui proposait de manger ensemble alors qu'ils s'étaient déjà bien rempli l'estomac au festival ? Un truc clochait… Surtout qu'en temps normal, son cadet préférait lui donner des ordres sans lui demander son avis. Il finit par demander : « Mais pourq-»

«- _Okay, à tout' !_

-Ah ! Aominecchi, attend ! »

Seul le silence lui répondit, l'autre avait déjà raccroché. Kise fixa son téléphone comme s'il venait tout droit d'une autre planète, légèrement déboussolé. Il le jeta d'un geste rageur dans le tas de coussins qui ornait l'autre bout de son lit et croisa les bras d'agacement.

« Non mais il se prend pour qui ? _Ahomine_, va ! »

Il était tenté de ne pas y aller, juste par caprice, histoire de faire comprendre à son ami qu'il n'était pas à son entière disposition. En plus, arriver là-bas en une demi-heure était infaisable, maintenant qu'il prenait le temps d'y réfléchir. Et ce même s'il partait tout de suite. D'ici qu'il atteignait la gare de Noborito et y attrapait un train, ce qui lui prendrait déjà bien un quart d'heure, il se demanda si cela valait vraiment le coup. Il chassa rapidement cette idée de sa tête. Ils allaient être plus occupés que jamais et les occasions de se revoir n'allaient évoluer qu'en s'amenuisant, alors autant en profiter tant qu'ils le pouvaient. Il sourit pour lui-même, amusé par l'ampleur de la force qu'avait pris leur amitié en à peine deux ans. Aucun doute, leur rencontre était le fruit du destin, même si elle avait été un peu tardive.

* * *

Pas loin d'une heure plus tard (il avait pris le temps de se recoiffer et, malgré l'inutilité de la chose, de se brosser les dents), il ouvrait la porte du fast-food. Aomine se retourna sur son siège et lui fit signe, bien que cela n'était pas vraiment nécessaire. Avec sa grande taille et son plateau dont la montagne de hamburgers faisait deux fois la taille de sa tête, il n'était pas difficile à repérer. Kise lui répondit en levant les yeux au ciel et s'assit en soupirant exagérément, ne pipant mot jusqu'à avoir retiré sa veste.

« Alors, pourquoi voulais-tu que je vienne ? » Il piqua le sandwich que le plus jeune s'apprêtait à mordre. L'odeur de la sauce lui en avait donné envie, et il passerait probablement moins de temps à apprécier le profil de son cadet s'il était occupé à mâcher quelque chose. Il ferait un bon jogging demain matin pour compenser, voilà tout, se dit-il en ignorant royalement les éclairs que lui envoyaient les yeux sombres.

« Y voulait t'rencontrer » lui expliqua Aomine en se déballant un autre hamburger. Kise n'aura qu'à lui rembourser celui dont il venait de le priver, il trouverait bien vite comment.

« Qui ça ? » l'interrogea le blond d'une voix distraite après avoir avalé sa bouchée.

Il allait en prendre une nouvelle quand le bruit d'un liquide que l'on aspire bruyamment le fit sursauter. Surpris, il tourna la tête de tous les côtés et prit conscience de la présence d'une tierce personne à leur table. Et pas n'importe quelle tierce personne…

« Lui. J'te présente Tetsu. Tetsu, v'là Kise. »

**_A suivre_**

* * *

Cette fic est définitivement... assez loin de ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire ._. **Merci de votre lecture!**


	4. Partie trois

_« Lui. J'te présente Tetsu. Tetsu, v'là Kise. » _

**Partie trois**

Le plus grand n'esquissa pas le moindre geste durant les présentations, se contentant de mâchonner ce qui pouvait difficilement être qualifié de repas.

Le mannequin, quant à lui, resta bouche bée. Le garçon du festival… Le garçon auquel il pensait comme une midinette en proie à son premier émoi amoureux à peine une heure plus tôt n'était à même pas un mètre de lui, face à son meilleur ami qui semblait aussi désabusé que s'il lui présentait son chat, et il ne l'avait même pas vu s'asseoir ! Décidément, sa victoire du jour au basket devait l'avoir vidé de toute son énergie pour qu'il en devienne si peu attentif.

Le garçon, Tetsu, se contenta d'hocher la tête en soumettant un « enchanté » sans se départir de sa paille. Un milk-shake à la vanille… Etrangement, cela lui parut coller tout à fait au personnage alors qu'il ne le connaissait ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam.

« Enchanté », murmura Kise, les pommettes légèrement rouges d'embarras. « Je suis désolé, je t'avais pas remarqué. »

_Bravo Ryôta, très belle entrée en matière, il va t'adorer_, se dit-il en ne pouvant s'empêcher de se montrer cynique face à ses propres paroles.

« Je suis là depuis le début, mais j'ai l'habitude. »

Il avait une voix tellement sereine que le blond se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait donner lorsqu'il criait. Enfin, crier, s'énerver, pensa-t-il en rougissant de plus belle devant le double-sens qui s'était dessiné de lui-même dans sa tête.

_Irrécupérable. C'est justement quand je veux pas tout foirer que j'agis comme un imbécile. _

« Les gens s'assoient même sur lui des fois tellement il est transparent. » intervint son ami.

« Aomine-kun ! Ça n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois. » le reprit le garçon avant de se tourner vers Kise. « Au fait, mon nom est Kuroko Tetsuya. Aomine-kun ne sait pas faire de présentations correctes. »

Ils ignorèrent le « Hé ! » de protestation du plus grand qui s'en suivit, et le blond hocha la tête en pouffant. « Kurokocchi, alors ! » s'exclama-t-il soudainement avec un sourire à faire fondre la neige.

Ce qui l'étonna, c'est qu'aucun des deux autres ne parut surpris. D'ordinaire, les gens n'étaient pas très réceptif à ce petit surnom la première fois qu'il les en affublait ('les en honorait' serait plus exact, selon lui). Le plus petit dû le remarquer à son visage puisqu'il prit la peine de lui expliquer sans qu'il n'ait eu besoin de formuler quoique ce soit.

« Aomine-kun m'a dit que tu appelles ainsi les gens que tu respectes. Ça ne me dérange pas. »

Il haussa les épaules pour appuyer ses dires et se remit à siroter son breuvage sans quitter le visage du blond de ses grands yeux bleus. Kise n'aurait pu dire si ce regard était curieux ou intéressé, mais il ne se sentait aucunement déstabilisé ou oppressé. En fait, il avait même le sentiment d'être couvé, protégé, comme ça lui était souvent arrivé lorsqu'il était seul (ou tout près du grand bleuté, mais il ne tenait pas à le faire savoir). Il mettait cela sur le compte d'une bonne étoile ou du yoga dans ces moments-là. En tout cas, il se sentait bien sous ce regard.

_Une vraie lycéenne… _

Un mouvement à sa droite détourna son attention des yeux clairs scrutateurs, et il remarqua qu'Aomine était en train d'enfiler sa veste.

« Tu t'en vas déjà ? »

Son cadet le regarda, suspendant son geste l'espace d'un instant, comme s'il se demandait s'il lui avait bien parlé ou si c'était simplement le fruit de son imagination. Puis, à la manière d'un automate remis en marche, il termina de s'habiller avant d'ouvrir son sac pour y glisser les sandwichs restants.

« Tetsu voulait t'voir seul, après c'qui s'est passé au festival. »

Kise n'eût même pas l'idée de lui demander de quoi il parlait, l'image vint d'elle-même s'imposer à lui. Le souvenir du kimono bleu (que le garçon portait encore) contre sa joue le fit doucement frissonner. Mais cela l'amena à se poser plusieurs questions. La première d'entre elles, c'était si Kuroko savait, au moment où il l'avait rattrapé, qu'il était l'un des amis d'Aomine. Cet ami-là plus précisément, car l'inverse l'amènerait à une seconde question : comment, sinon, son meilleur ami aurait-il su que le plus petit lui était venu en aide ? Il avait déjà disparu lorsque son cadet était venu le retrouver. Seulement, et il en était sûr, c'était aussi certainement la raison pour laquelle lui non plus n'avait pas été surpris qu'il donne au garçon ce suffixe qu'il n'accordait qu'aux personnes méritant son respect. Par conséquent, Kuroko savait forcément (Aomine lui avait peut-être montré des photos d'eux ? Il sentit un sourire idiot fleurir sur ses lèvres à cette pensée) qui il était lors du festival, et cette révélation fit naître en Kise des sentiments assez contradictoires.

Devait-il plutôt se sentir mal à l'aise de savoir que le plus petit était sûrement en train de l'observer pour réagir aussi vite lorsqu'il avait manqué de tomber, auquel cas il espérait ne pas devoir crier au stalking ? Ou devait-il justement être heureux de se dire qu'il était la cible d'une attention suffisamment poussée du garçon pour que ce dernier se soit trouvé là _comme par hasard_ pour lui venir en aide ? Sans compter que son ami lui avait parlé de lui. Est-ce qu'on parle de ses potes à d'autres ? Bon, peut-être, mais pas le bleuté et ça il en était certain. Il devait donc en valoir le coup, pensa-t-il avant d'enterrer lui-même cette idée : son cadet ne le laisserait pas seul avec un autre garçon s'il avait ne serait-ce qu'un peu de cette agréable chaleur au cœur lorsqu'il était en sa compagnie. A moins qu'il ne soit certain que le nouveau venu ne veuille que lui parler météorologie… Là, Kise serait effectivement en mesure d'atteindre le fond de la déception.

Aomine le coupa dans ses réflexions en se levant, et il l'en aurait presque remercié. Sa tête commençait à devenir un vrai chaudron bouillonnant de pensées contradictoires et presque moroses.

« Il voulait aussi qu'on t'parle d'un truc, mais j'pense qu'il peut aussi bien l'faire tout seul. »

Puis, à l'adresse de Kuroko : « J'compte sur toi, Tetsu. A plus ! » Il leur fit un signe de la main en réponse aux au revoir des deux autres et passa les portes du fast-food.

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent silencieux un moment après avoir observé la grande silhouette passer devant la vitrine. Il leur avait adressé un sourire moqueur qui avait fait rire Kise, bien qu'il n'avait pas hésité à lui répondre d'une grimace. Puis le calme était tombé, et ni l'un, ni l'autre ne savait quoi ajouter. Le blond se fit la réflexion que Kuroko n'avait pas l'air d'être quelqu'un de très bavard et, bien que lui avait tendance à noyer ses interlocuteurs sous un flot de paroles enjouées en temps normal, il ne savait pas quel sujet aborder. Ou plutôt comment l'aborder, car les dernières paroles de son ami l'avait rendu encore plus curieux et il était désireux d'en savoir davantage sur le garçon et sur ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

« -Tu aimes le basketball, n'est-ce pas ?

-Huh ? »

A nouveau perdu dans ses pensées, Kise redressa subitement la tête qu'il avait posée sur l'une de ses mains.

« Hmm… Oui », finit-il par répondre en détournant le regard, se grattant l'arrière de la tête avec embarras. « Comment tu le sais ? »

Il redirigea son regard sur Kuroko, et ne mit pas plus d'une seconde pour se rendre compte que sa question était tout à fait stupide. Aomine bien sûr, d'où pourrait-il tenir cette information autrement ? Il venait même d'éplucher mentalement l'affaire en long, en large et en travers. Et il mourrait encore plus d'envie d'en faire un gros cas, de l'épaissir avec toujours plus que des conjectures, plutôt que de la classer.

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, le plus petit ne répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer d'un air imperturbable (ne souriait-il pas légèrement ?) en sirotant bruyamment son milk-shake de temps à autres.

« J'aime beaucoup aussi. Que dirais-tu d'aller jouer ensemble à ce terrain où vous aviez l'habitude d'aller, Aomine-kun et toi ? »

L'espace d'un instant, Kise se demanda si ce garçon qui ne dépassait visiblement pas le mètre soixante-dix n'était pas en train de se moquer de lui. Il secoua imperceptiblement la tête en se disant que Kuroko n'avait aucune raison de le faire, et que lui devait devenir un peu paranoïaque à s'imaginer autant de choses en si peu de temps. Tout d'abord, il pensait avoir eu le coup de foudre pour un garçon qui, il avait commencé à le croire, n'était peut-être rien de plus qu'une apparition inexplicable il avait eu ensuite le sentiment de le connaître depuis toujours, chose qui ne lui était plus arrivé depuis sa rencontre avec Aomine et voilà qu'il avait l'impression que quelque chose se tramait et que ces deux-là lui cachaient définitivement un truc. En conclusion, il devait avoir sérieusement besoin de sommeil, ce ne serait pas ses quelques exercices de respiration qui allaient lui remettre les idées en place.

Kise soupira en se passant une main sur le visage, puis remarqua que Kuroko se tenait à présent debout à côté de lui, impassible. Résigné à toute éventualité de subir une quelconque blague de la part des deux autres adolescents juste pour pouvoir profiter un peu plus longtemps de ce si curieux regard bleu, le blond décocha un sourire lumineux à son cadet.

« -Allons-y, Kurokocchi !

-C'est pour cela que je t'attends, Kise-kun. »

Son sourire se mua en grimace. Un point pour lui, se dit-il. Ça commençait bien cette histoire, si elle n'était pas déjà terminée parce qu'il était en train d'abattre lui-même une enclume sur ses possibles chances avec le garçon depuis son entrée dans le restaurant. Garçon qui venait justement de passer les portes du dit restaurant et qui le fixait à travers la vitre d'un air qui semblait signifier « Bon alors, on y va ? ». Kise pouffa pour lui-même en imaginant le plus petit lui adresser ces mots et attrapa sa veste avant de rejoindre la sortie, non sans jeter l'emballage de son burger (dérobé sans honte à Aomine) au passage.

Une fois dehors, il dû se retourner à plusieurs reprises pour retrouver la frêle silhouette qui, entre temps, s'était déjà éloignée. Le manque de présence flagrant de l'adolescent, ajouté à l'obscurité de la rue, l'aurait presque fait passer pour une ombre.

« Ah ! Kurokocchi, attends-moi ! »

Ce dernier lança un regard en arrière accompagné d'un très léger sourire énigmatique, si faible que Kise se demanda s'il l'avait tout simplement imaginé. Il haussa mentalement les épaules et se mit à trotter derrière lui pour le rattraper, notant en arrivant à sa hauteur la présence d'un ballon orange sous le bras du plus petit.

Une dizaine de minutes passées dans le silence plus tard (il était stressé à l'idée de gaffer à nouveau, et Kuroko n'était définitivement pas du genre bavard), ils entraient sur le terrain désert dont les coins étaient couverts de carrés d'herbe verte, effleurés par les nouveaux bourgeons de quelques arbres aux branches lourdes et faiblement éclairé par de vieux lampadaires fatigués.

Leurs chaussures crissèrent sur le sol quelque peu sablonneux, usé par les nombreuses parties de basketball dont les hautes grilles de fer avaient dû être témoins depuis qu'on leur avait assigné la tâche de gardien, de barrière entre la vie d'un jeu et le jeu de la Vie, dehors.

« Nous venions souvent ici autrefois. » murmura Kuroko en faisant tourner la balle entre ses mains tandis qu'il parcourait les alentours des yeux.

« Tu parles d'Aominecchi ? » Il lui prit le ballon avec un sourire joueur pour la faire rebondir. Des échos sourds commencèrent aussitôt à se répandre sur le terrain, comme la légère brise printanière qu'ils sentaient se faufiler tout contre leurs chevilles. Kise jeta lui aussi un œil au terrain qu'il connaissait par cœur, une moue presque nostalgique sur le visage. Dire qu'il était venu ici jouer avec son meilleur ami quelques heures plus tôt, et que la prochaine fois promettait d'être relativement lointaine. Il fit tourner la balle sur l'un de ses doigts, les sourcils froncés de concentration sans même y faire attention. « Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps, tous les deux ? »

« Je suppose que l'on peut dire cela, oui… » souffla Kuroko en lui effleurant la hanche alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'un des paniers. Le blond se demanda un instant s'il l'avait fait exprès. Le terrain était tout de même assez grand pour qu'il l'évite, non ? Alors il avait le droit de se faire un petit faux espoir pas si faux que ça, pas vrai ?

Il se remit à dribbler comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il n'était pas en train de se poser mille questions, notamment sur un sentiment étrange qui lui comprimait la poitrine depuis qu'il avait posé le pied ici. Tout lui était devenu soudainement si tiède et rassurant, comme s'il avait pénétré dans un cocon semblable au placenta maternel. Pourtant, quelque chose le dérangeait profondément. Cet endroit semblait être tout à coup devenu la source d'un malaise ancré loin en lui, un mal-être qu'il avait oublié, qu'il n'était même pas vraiment certain d'avoir réellement connu. Pourtant, cette sensation d'étouffement lui était vaguement familière. Tout du moins pas tout à fait étrangère. Et elle montait lui envahir un peu plus la gorge à chaque nouvelle inspiration qu'il prenait.

Il n'y fit pas immédiatement attention et préféra laisser son regard dériver sur le dos de Kuroko qui observait à présent l'un des paniers, le nez en l'air, ce qui rendit Kise un peu perplexe au sujet du lien entre ce garçon et le basket. D'accord, il avait un ballon avec lui, mais il analysait le filet avec tant d'attention qu'on ne pouvait que se dire que c'était la première fois qu'il en avait un devant lui.

Il cessa de faire tourner la balle entre ses mains et s'avança vers lui, songeant que c'était peut-être là le bon moment pour essayer d'amorcer une véritable conversation. Il fit involontairement la grimace en pensant que, jusqu'ici, il se prenait surtout des vestes. Pour quelqu'un qui désirait apparemment le rencontrer, l'adolescent avait tout de même bizarrement tendance à lui donner l'impression d'être un boulet, une présence non désirée, alors qu'à côté de cela il l'invitait à jouer au basket… Mais pour ne pas jouer au basket.

Dire que Kise était dérouté aurait été un euphémisme. Et il ne le fut que davantage lorsque Kuroko tourna vers lui un regard triste et lointain, celui d'un garçon dont la force avait été brisée jusqu'à ne devenir qu'un souvenir fait de poussière, à fendre le cœur du plus dur des hommes. Un regard pur que rien n'aurait pu souiller s'il n'y avait pas eu cette blessure qui devait se creuser un peu plus jour après jour.

Le ballon échappa des mains du mannequin alors qu'il dévisageait le plus petit en silence, soudainement paralysé devant la douleur qu'il lisait dans les traits juvéniles qui lui faisaient face.

« …Tu as envie… de me parler…N'est-ce pas ? » finit-il par articuler sans s'en rendre compte. Les mots glissaient hors de ses lèvres comme si elles n'étaient plus les siennes. « De ce à quoi Aominecchi faisait allusion. »

Il replaça avec la lenteur de l'incertitude une mèche bleutée (probablement délogée par le vent léger) derrière l'oreille du plus jeune qui baissa les yeux avant de se mordre la lèvre. Kuroko semblait hésiter à dire quelque chose, et ce fut sa main qui parla finalement pour lui en venant emprisonner celle du mannequin qui caressait involontairement sa joue. Encore que Kise n'aurait pu dire si c'était réellement le cas, car son corps agissait sans même qu'il ne le lui demande.

« Tu m'as manqué… Tu nous manquais tellement… »

Le murmure de l'autre garçon fit sortir Kise de sa transe juste à temps pour se rendre compte que le plus petit s'était hissé sur la pointe des pieds pour venir déposer un baiser contre ses lèvres, une main fermement agrippée à son pull tandis que l'autre serrait ses doigts avec une force insoupçonnée chez un être aussi frêle.

« Kurokocchi…? » Le blond ne s'écarta pas malgré la surprise, mais la brièveté du contact l'amena à se demander s'il l'avait tout simplement imaginé. Ses yeux rencontrèrent un regard suppliant qui semblait l'implorer de… de quoi, exactement ?

Il se détacha légèrement de l'autre et embrassa la petite main qui tenait toujours la sienne captive, dans l'espoir de le rassurer ne serait-ce qu'un peu, sans jamais quitter son regard. Il ressentait encore ce quelque chose inexplicable qui le tiraillait entre bien-être, mélancolie et, tapie derrière tout cela, une terreur glaciale qui l'incitait à ne pas vouloir en connaître plus. Plus cette sensation se renforçait au fil des minutes depuis sa première rencontre avec l'adolescent au festival, plus il en avait peur. S'il avait voulu la comprendre au début, pensant avoir affaire à une simple sensation de déjà-vu, il y était devenu réticent. Il y avait un il-ne-savait-quoi d'anormal dans cette histoire, et cela n'était pas dû à son soudain intérêt pour un garçon dont il ne savait encore rien quelques paires d'heures plus tôt, une attirance qu'il avait déjà connue le jour où sa route avait croisé celle d'Aomine Daiki.

Kuroko sembla sonder ses pensées puisqu'il l'attira à nouveau contre lui de sa main libre, enlaçant sa taille de ses bras fins et robustes.

Une bouffée de nostalgie envahit le blond qui se laissa doucement tomber à terre, retenu par le plus jeune qui l'accompagna tandis que des images toutes plus floues les unes que les autres se mirent à déferler dans son esprit. Très vite, elles s'imposèrent à lui comme des souvenirs qu'il n'identifiait pas comme les siens, qui étaient étrangers à sa mémoire dans cette Vie alors que ce qu'ils contenaient se rappelait à lui.

Du bonheur, de la chaleur, des rencontres, des peurs, de l'amitié, des doutes, de l'amour, de la douleur, un cœur qui bat, des larmes qui coulent, un rire de joie, de la surprise, un cri de désespoir, du détachement, de l'arrachement, des hurlements, de la terreur, puis la peine, le pardon, le froid, avant le _néant_.

**_A suivre_**

* * *

Bonjour! (bonsoir en fait) Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer, je suis désolée! Mais ça va, _safe_, je suis dans les temps! Je m'aplatis d'excuse, et j'espère que vous avez apprécié! :)

Et merci à **Yukihana17** pour sa relecture et son honnêteté qui m'aura bien fait rire! XD


	5. Partie quatre

_Du bonheur, de la chaleur, des rencontres, des peurs, de l'amitié, des doutes, de l'amour, de la douleur, un cœur qui bat, des larmes qui coulent, un rire de joie, de la surprise, un cri de désespoir, du détachement, de l'arrachement, des hurlements, de la terreur, puis la peine, le pardon, le froid, avant le _néant_. _

**Partie quatre **

Affolé par tous ces sentiments qui le traversaient sans aucune retenue, Kise se mit à serrer de toutes ses forces le corps mince entre ses bras tandis que des sanglots se frayaient un chemin au travers de sa gorge. Des larmes commencèrent à rouler le long de ses joues, humidifiant les mèches claires dans lesquelles il avait plongé son visage.

Inexplicablement, leur douce odeur remua en lui une série de souvenirs à la fragrance virile, parsemés d'un froncement de sourcils typique et d'un sourire moqueur, accompagnant la danse de grandes mains expertes menant un ballon marqué par leur empreinte, sur l'air d'un rire aux accents encore enfantin conjugué au sien, tout aussi insouciant d'un lendemain encore à venir. Il revoyait ses multiples confrontations avec son meilleur ami, il entendait sa voix grave lui lancer des piques et le taquiner toujours davantage, il sentait son odeur l'entourer dans ces moments de faiblesse où il remarquait que quelque chose manquait autour d'eux, avant d'éprouver la force de ses bras entourant son corps au beau milieu de ce terrain tandis qu'à son oreille se glissait un souffle, un chuchotement incompréhensible, bien trop emmêlé pour qu'il le comprenne. Il savait simplement que ces mots le rassuraient à chaque fois, peu importe ce qu'ils pouvaient bien contenir. C'était d'ailleurs sûrement pour cette raison que, dès que l'une de ces sensations lui revenaient en tête, Kise pensait n'avoir affaire qu'aux dernières bribes embrumées d'un rêve au cours duquel _Aominecchi _lui demandait pardon de ne pas pouvoir s'autoriser à lui dire tout ce qu'il voulait qu'il sache, à lui avouer tout ce qui lestait son âme. _Pas encore_.

Il lui sembla qu'il pleura longtemps, doucement bercé par Kuroko dont les lèvres murmuraient quelques paroles réconfortantes qui ne parvenaient à ses oreilles qu'en un écho d'une voix longtemps oubliée. La main qui traçait des cercles dans son dos, destinée à le réconforter, lui transmettait une chaleur qu'il n'avait pu ressentir que lorsqu'il était contre Aomine, dans ces moments où il ressentait le besoin d'être rassuré au beau milieu de cette Vie qui semblait bien trop belle pour continuer ainsi éternellement, qui le lâcherait probablement le jour où il aurait le plus besoin de sa Chance. L'odeur qui émanait des fins cheveux clairs, le doux parfum de lavande qu'il avait senti sur le kimono du garçon à peine sept heures auparavant, le plongèrent dans un état d'ivresse apaisant, atténuant petit à petit la crise d'angoisse qui le secouait. _Comme avec Aominecchi_.

Il parvint enfin à se détacher de son cadet après de longues minutes, le regardant avec l'air d'un enfant perdu qui se souvenait peu à peu de son chemin, guidé par la bienveillance d'un inconnu qui aurait pris en pitié cet être vulnérable.

Un être égaré. Dans cette vie.

« Kurokocchi… »

Pour toute réponse, l'adolescent leva vers ceux de son aîné des yeux qui semblèrent chercher un élément, une question, ou peut-être même une réponse au sein de leurs homologues dorés l'espace d'un instant. Puis il rapprocha son visage de celui du blond qui se mit à retenir son souffle sous l'effet d'une anticipation inconsciente. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, et Kise ferma les yeux en sentant la pression de la bouche fine contre la sienne, le corps tendu dans l'attente et le questionnement, un semblant de raison bataillant avec un instinct qui avait commencé à défaillir lorsque ses jambes avaient cédé.

Kuroko lui livra la réponse en entrouvrant délicatement ses lèvres pour venir doucement taquiner celle inférieure du blond avant de la caresser gentiment du bout de la langue, comme si elle voulait découvrir le goût d'un met précieux et fragile. Elle se faufila ensuite dans la petite ouverture que lui offraient celles rosées du jeune mannequin, appréciant leur douceur et leur parfum légèrement fruité, avant de profiter de la chaleur moite qui l'attendait.

Kise soupira de façon presque inaudible en venant à sa rencontre, et il resserra sa prise sur le garçon entre ses bras sans se soucier de l'étrangeté de leur position. Il caressa sa nuque d'une main tendre, son pouce posé sur la joue rebondie qui portait encore les traits de l'enfance, le poignet légèrement entravé par la manche de sa veste.

Dans son kimono qui lui retombait à présent peu à peu sur les épaules, Kuroko lui donnait le sentiment d'être figé dans le temps. Cette impression lui était renforcée par son visage quasiment impassible, ses traits figés comme les lignes sur les pages d'un vieux livre adoré dont la couverture brillait encore de ses couleurs profondes, à l'image de ses grands yeux presque inexpressifs. C'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'il se sentait en sécurité contre lui, au moins autant qu'il l'était avec son meilleur ami qui lui, en revanche, avait la carrure qui allait de pair avec ce sentiment.

Il espérait, par ce geste à la fois apaisant et possessif, faire comprendre à Kuroko qu'il n'avait pas d'intentions déplacées, simplement le désir de mieux le connaître. Etrangement, alors qu'il partageait un baiser (certes des plus innocents) avec lui, il ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit que l'autre garçon pouvait penser différemment et qu'il était lui-même la cible potentielle d'une relation sans lendemain. Peut-être était-ce dû à la tendresse qu'il sentait dans chacun des gestes de son cadet mais, quoiqu'il en fut, Kise savait que cet échange n'avait rien de ce qui pouvait prédire une simple implication physique.

Il s'amusa du goût de vanille qui subsistait sur la langue du plus jeune et s'enhardit à l'idée de le faire disparaître, sans toutefois se montrer trop pressant. Il n'en avait pas envie, il voulait juste profiter de cet instant comme l'on profite de l'étreinte d'une personne aimante une toute dernière fois avant un très long voyage, comme ceux desquels on sait qu'on ne reviendra jamais.

Cette image fit monter en lui une tristesse dont il n'aurait pu définir l'origine, et il dû se détacher de l'adolescent à regrets en sentant une boule se former dans sa gorge. Il laissa sa langue glisser contre celle à la saveur sucré avant de s'en éloigner, non sans déposer un baiser mouillé sur les fines lèvres tout aussi humides qui lui faisaient face.

Kuroko lui adressa un regard interrogateur qui s'adoucit presque aussitôt. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il leva la main pour passer son pouce sur sa joue que Kise s'aperçut qu'elle était à nouveau agressée par les pleurs. Il sentit une larme salée se glisser dans sa bouche et il renifla piteusement, désemparé. Il ne comprenait pas, il ne comprenait plus ce qui se passait dans sa tête. D'ailleurs, est-ce que tout cela se passait vraiment dans sa tête à lui ? La tendresse dont avait fait preuve Kuroko était parvenue à chasser durant quelques instants ce sentiment écœurant qui lui déchirait à présent la poitrine, chacun de ses sanglots incontrôlables ouvrant un peu plus une blessure ensevelie en attendant de pouvoir la déterrer et enfin la faire saigner.

Et Kuroko, lui, le regardait comme s'il savait. Comme s'il comprenait. Comme si sa réaction n'avait rien d'anormal. Son air d'enfant perdu s'était mué en celui d'un grand frère protecteur, une personne qui se donnerait corps et âme pour vous du moment qu'elle pouvait voir votre sourire.

Kise se fit malgré lui la réflexion qu'il avait souvent surpris un regard similaire sur le visage d'Aomine. Il était plus souvent teinté de fierté, mais c'était celui de quelqu'un qui aurait tout fait pour le protéger. Il avait pourtant pu parfois déceler dans ces yeux sombres quelque chose de poignant, comme un cri de douleur silencieux que pousse le cœur lorsque l'on perd une personne aimée. Bien qu'il fût question d'une expérience que Kise n'avait encore jamais soufferte (et il espérait que cela dure, bien qu'il s'agissait d'une de ses angoisses les plus profondes qu'il confiait souvent à son ami), il avait l'impression que, quelque part, il ne connaissait que trop bien cet arrachement. Il était même certain de l'avoir ressenti quelques minutes auparavant, et de le sentir peser encore dans sa poitrine. Inconsciemment ou non, sa main se mit à serrer plus fort le tissu aux couleurs du ciel alors que celui de son propre jean commençait à s'humidifier, collant contre ses cuisses engourdies.

Kuroko vint embrasser ses larmes pour les faire disparaître, laissant comme des marques d'une affection brûlante sur ses joues partout où ses lèvres l'effleuraient. Elles se posèrent au coin de sa bouche pour récupérer une autre perle de douleur et le blond attrapa les morceaux de chair rosée de ses lèvres sous le coup d'une émotion qu'il n'avait pas vu venir. Celle du désespoir. Sa tête lui tournait, et il ignorait s'il s'agissait bien du sien ou si c'était à nouveau comme l'un de ces souvenirs qui lui étaient inconnus. Il avait conscience que ses réactions n'étaient pas normales, mais celles de l'adolescent ne l'étaient pas davantage. N'importe qui, même en les regardant de l'extérieur, aurait pu dire qu'il se passait quelque chose d'étrange entre les deux garçons.

Kise serra soudainement si fort Kuroko contre lui que le plus petit en perdit l'équilibre et dû se rattraper d'une main en appui derrière le blond, ce qui entraîna ce dernier qui se retrouva dos au sol, les bras étreignant toujours étroitement le bleuté. Ce dernier tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas peser de tout son poids sur son cadet, mais finit par capituler lorsqu'une large main chaude vint effleurer sa poitrine découverte.

Kise se sentit envahit par une impression de familiarité qui le poussa tout naturellement à approfondir le baiser, et peu importe s'il avait le nez qui coule. De toute façon, à ce stade, entre les pleurs et les graviers dans les cheveux, il ne lui restait plus vraiment d'apparences à sauver.

Il sentit Kuroko frissonner légèrement contre lui lorsqu'il faufila l'une de ses mains sur son flanc, plus loin sous le kimono, et le plus jeune lui répondit d'une caresse mesurée sur le torse. Le contact électrisa le blond malgré son pull, et il put sentir le plus jeune sourire dans leur baiser quand un soupir étouffé lui échappa. Le désespoir était devenu nostalgie, et la nostalgie laissait place à un sentiment plus intime, plus profond, comme si ce qui n'avait de cesse de retourner ses pensées dans tous les sens depuis leur rencontre se souvenait de tout cela et se sentait enfin à sa place, enfin apaisé malgré cette petite part de manque qui subsistait pour se faire entendre.

Quand ils se séparèrent, ce ne fut que pour mieux se plonger dans le regard de l'autre. Kuroko souriait légèrement, et Kise le regardait avec fascination. Du bout des doigts, il se surprit à redessiner lentement le visage qui le surplombait alors que des images vinrent à nouveau défiler dans sa mémoire, toutes aussi lointaines que les précédentes, mais pourtant bien plus claires. Le brouillard semblait se lever peu à peu pour laisser apparaître une étendue d'eau calme dont la ligne d'horizon gardait les derniers secrets.

« Je t'aime… » murmurèrent ses lèvres avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Ce furent les yeux ronds de surprise de Kuroko qui l'amenèrent à réaliser la portée des mots qu'il venait de prononcer.

« Heu…Je… C'est pas, tu sais…Ou pas, non… » L'adolescent se mit à sourire, un brin moqueur, l'arrêtant par la même occasion avant qu'il ne s'empêtre définitivement la confusion. Il se rassit sur son ventre et remit en place son kimono sans le quitter du regard, définitivement amusé.

Kise ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de bouder, cependant. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, forçant un peu les coutures de sa veste au passage qui apprécièrent peu le geste. Il savait déjà qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment cet air sur les traits du plus petit, tout comme il ne le supportait pas sur le visage d'Aomine. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de se moquer de lui, pas eux. Une petite voix qu'il entendit à peine, bien trop embarrassé qu'il était pour lui prêter attention, vint lui demander _pourquoi pas eux_ ?

Le petit rire soudain de Kuroko écarta toute pensée encombrante, et Kise releva la tête pour planter un rapide baiser sur les lèvres mutines avant de se remettre à faire la moue, le dos dans les gravillons, comme si de rien n'était.

« C'est pas drôle. »

Il reçut un sourire indulgent en réponse, ainsi qu'une caresse du plus jeune sur son visage, apparemment destinée à retirer quelques mèches dorées de son front. Kise suivit cette main des yeux, louchant un peu, et s'inquiéta de l'air bien trop sérieux qui avait remplacé les traits plaisantins de l'adolescent.

« Kurokocchi… ? »

Le concerné ferma les yeux et se releva avant de lui tendre la main pour qu'il en fasse de même. Il lui désigna silencieusement les gradins aux teintes rongées par le temps qui bordaient le terrain, et ils allèrent s'y asseoir. La seule chose qui retint le blond de penser qu'il avait fait une bêtise était la petite main chaude qui serrait toujours la sienne jusqu'à ce qu'ils prennent place, accompagnés par le seul bruit de leurs pas contre la surface usée.

Kuroko resta néanmoins pensif quelques instants de plus durant lesquels Kise choisit de se perdre dans la contemplation de la voûte céleste. Avec les lumières de Tôkyô, il n'y voyait pas grand-chose, le ciel ressemblait bien plus à un immense plafond cuivré qu'au manteau sombre étoilé auquel il aspirait. La pollution lumineuse était tout de même moins importante à Kanagawa, bien qu'il n'avait jamais eu que de rares occasions de pouvoir assister au spectacle d'un ciel vierge de toute entrave humaine jusque-là. Un sourire se dessina au coin de ses lèvres quand son esprit superposa cette image au regard sombre d'Aomine, avant qu'elle ne se fonde lentement dans une autre représentant le même centre d'intérêt, simplement illuminé par la lumière du jour et débarrassé de tout nuage. Une scène semblable aux yeux clairs de Kuroko.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de longues minutes uniquement rythmées par le passage de quelques voitures et du vent tiède dans les arbres que ce dernier se décida à parler pour la première fois depuis cette phrase qui, selon lui, n'avait pour le moment aucun sens.

'_Tu m'as manqué… Tu nous manquais tellement…_'

« Kise-kun, tu te sens étrange depuis que nous sommes entrés sur ce terrain, n'est-ce pas ? »

La brise secoua ses mèches blondes alors qu'il tournait vivement la tête vers le plus jeune, délogeant la petite feuille morte qui était venue s'y accrocher.

Evidemment, il avait dû passer pour un garçon sacrément dérangé depuis que leur ami les avait laissés seuls tous les deux. Kuroko allait certainement lui demander s'il était sous traitement ou quelque chose dans le genre.

« Hmm… Je suis désolé pour ça, je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'arrive. » commença-t-il en se grattant la joue sans oser regarder le visage de son cadet plus longtemps. Il ne posa à nouveau ses yeux sur lui que pour appuyer ce qui lui semblait être une excuse plausible. « J'imagine que je suis tendu à cause de la rentrée, je dois admettre que ça me fait un peu peur. »

Il afficha son plus beau sourire idiot, celui qu'il avait l'habitude de sortir en toute circonstance (un photo-shoot, une demande d'autographe, la déclaration d'une fille ou une conversation avec des jeunes qui n'aspiraient qu'à entrer dans son cercle d'ami…). Le regard noir que lui adressa Kuroko le fit cependant vite retomber.

« -Ne joue pas au jeu des apparences avec moi, Kise-kun. Je te connais bien trop pour que cela fonctionne sur moi, et c'est vexant.

-D-Désolé… »

L'air de chien battu qu'il afficha suite à cette déclaration n'était, en revanche, pas feint celui-là.

Kuroko soupira à ses côtés, et Kise releva la tête pour l'observer à nouveau. Le sérieux qui se lisait sur son visage ne lui annonçait rien de bon, et ce encore moins quand il vit à nouveau cette tristesse envahir les grands yeux clairs qui le regardaient à présent d'un air désespéré. Mais que leur arrivait-il, enfin ? Il n'osa pas faire le moindre geste lorsque le plus jeune le prit dans ses bras pour coller son visage contre sa poitrine. Le blond ne réalisa qu'il écoutait en fait les battements de son propre cœur seulement après que son cadet lui ait soufflé, si bas qu'il aurait pu seulement le rêver :

« Tu m'as tellement manqué. J'ai cru ne plus jamais pouvoir te tenir contre moi. J'ai cru ne plus jamais sentir ta chaleur. Je pensais ne plus jamais te serrer contre moi en vie, ne plus jamais entendre ce son résonner en toi… »

Kise resta silencieux et serra doucement à son tour le petit corps contre le sien pour plonger son nez dans les mèches à la délicate odeur de lavande. Il inspira longuement avant de se lancer, tremblant légèrement sous l'angoisse qu'engendrait en lui cette interrogation.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était, Kurokocchi, ce dont Aominecchi et toi vouliez me parler ? »

Sa voix était douce, sans brusquerie, simplement serré par une peur à l'origine encore inconnue. Peut-être allait-il finalement en résoudre l'équation, même si le résultat risquait de dérégler les instruments de sa conscience et de le conduire bien trop vite vers cette ligne d'horizon pleine de mystère.

Puis, comme l'autre l'avait fait un peu plus tôt avec lui, il se mit à caresser le dos du garçon pour l'encourager à se laisser aller, à lui confier ce secret qu'il semblait porter, l'habiter, le constituer. Quelque part, il avait l'impression de commencer à comprendre ce qui était étrange dans cette histoire. Et ça n'était définitivement pas lui.

**_A suivre_**

* * *

Bonjour! J'ai un peu de mal avec le genre mystère je crois. J'espère que c'est encore assez fluide! Et merci pour votre lecture!

Toujours un grand merci à ma Yuyuuuu (**Yukihana17**) pour sa relecture :3


	6. Partie cinq

_Quelque part, il avait l'impression de commencer à comprendre ce qui était étrange dans cette histoire. Et ça n'était définitivement pas lui._

**Partie cinq**

Pas loin de deux heures après les avoir quittés, Aomine se retrouvait à nouveau face à ses deux amis qui, étant donné l'heure, avaient à tous les coups raté le dernier train pour l'un, et le dernier métro pour l'autre. Il ne s'en sentit pas particulièrement désolé sur le moment, avec sa brosse à dent dans la bouche, mais l'air à la fois déboussolé et soulagé du blond ainsi que celui épuisé du plus petit le poussèrent à les laisser entrer, non sans leur intimer de ne pas faire trop de bruit pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis avec ses voisins un peu tatillons ou, pire, avec ses _parents_. Refermant la porte, il leur fit signe d'aller l'attendre dans sa chambre, puis alla terminer ce qu'il était en train de faire. Le reflet qu'il vit dans le miroir lorsqu'il releva la tête après avoir terminé de se rincer la bouche le surprit. L'image de son propre sourire lui parut presque nouvelle, tant il ne l'avait plus contemplée depuis longtemps. Il resta là, à s'observer lui-même quelques instants jusqu'au fin fond de ses yeux d'orage, l'eau dégoulinant toujours sur son visage, comme celle qui ruisselle sur la terre après une longue tempête. L'accalmie était enfin arrivée, et cette fois-ci il veillerait à ce qu'aucun nuage ne puisse venir la menacer. Un sourire plus franc, déterminé, prit la place de son petit frère, et il attrapa une serviette pour s'essuyer le visage avec autant de vigueur qu'il en mettrait à protéger le ciel rayonnant de cette _vraie_ nouvelle vie.

Un peu plus loin, dans la pièce désignée plutôt, Kuroko alla directement s'asseoir sur le fauteuil de bureau tournant de leur ami tandis que le blond, encore à demi léthargique, resta debout au milieu de la pièce à en observer les murs couverts de posters et décorations en tous genres, sans vraiment les voir. Son regard passa sur les meubles, la table de chevet contenant un nombre certainement bien défini de photo books de Mai-chan, alignés dans la partie inférieure tandis que le dessus ne supportait rien d'autre qu'une lampe et une boîte de mouchoirs en métal stylisée aux couleurs d'un groupe de rock underground duquel le bleuté s'était entiché. Sur le lit aux draps froissés se trouvait un magazine entrouvert sur une page représentant un modèle, grand aux cheveux dorés, qui lui sembla vaguement familier. Il n'y fit pourtant pas plus attention qu'au reste. Kuroko, lui, reconnu l'un des recueils photos du blond, une édition spéciale que ce dernier avait fourré d'autorité dans les mains de leur ami qu'il avait souvent vu le feuilleter. Il ne lui en avait jamais fait la remarque, n'étant même pas certain qu'Aomine se rendait compte de sa présence dans ces moments où il laissait sa fierté de côté en lui fermant les vannes pour laisser la nostalgie briser le barrage, et s'emparer de lui. Il le voyait alors devenir particulièrement vulnérable, mais avait conscience du fait que tenter de le réconforter et de partager ces émotions qui les liait ne lui viendrait pas en aide. Il finissait toujours par décider de le laisser seul, mû autant par cette idée que par l'envie d'éviter de savoir ce que pouvait bien faire un adolescent qui se croyait seul dans sa chambre, avec un magazine aux pages bien trop souvent effleurées pour que cela soit tout à fait innocent.

L'aîné aux grands yeux clairs ferma les yeux avec force pour chasser cette image de sa pensée, et se reconcentra sur les réactions de son cadet. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, immobile au milieu de la petite chambre, il se demanda même si ses pieds ne s'étaient pas fondus dans le sol au parquet encore neuf. Kuroko détailla ensuite son visage, légèrement inquiet, et n'eût aucun mal à remarquer le trouble qui régnait en Kise. A la fois désemparé et perdu, son regard doré parcourait chaque détail qui les entourait avec fatigue. Chaque objet n'était en fait qu'une pierre qui diffusait les rides d'une nouvelle réflexion dans l'esprit aux rivages naturellement calmes du blond. Il assimilait doucement, par peur de se hâter et de refermer définitivement cette porte enfin enfoncée, toute l'ampleur d'une telle vérité. Finalement, tout cela, tout ce qu'il avait cru savoir sur son cadet au fil des années passées ensemble, ce n'était donc qu'une illusion ? La barque qui s'était détachée de la ligne d'horizon commençait à vaciller sous le poids de cette réalisation, de celui des armes du navigateur Présent qui s'entrechoquaient avec celles de ces nouveaux étrangers nommés Souvenirs.

Il bougea enfin, quelque peu tremblant, et s'approcha de la commode sur laquelle régnait un étrange méli-mélo de boîtes de CDs colorées, de manuels aux pages cornées et de magazines d'idoles entassés, pour saisir un cadre qui représentait son cadet, entouré de ses fameux 'parents'.

« Alors ça aussi, c'est faux ? » murmura-t-il pour lui-même en passant ses doigts sur le verre recouvrant le cliché, avant de se rendre compte qu'Aomine avait justement choisi ce moment pour revenir. Ses yeux d'un bleu digne d'une nuit de pleine lune durent eux aussi apercevoir son trouble, puisque le plus jeune s'avança vers lui et prit la photo des mains du blond avec la plus grande délicatesse. Il la reposa non pas avec attention, mais avec un respect insoupçonnable chez lui, parmi les autres objets qu'il empila un peu plus afin de faire de la place. Il vint ensuite poser une large main chaude qui se voulait rassurante sur l'épaule du mannequin, sans pouvoir se départir de ce léger sourire qui ornait le coin de ses lèvres, puis se tourna vers Kuroko.

« A voir vos têtes, j'en déduis qu'vous en avez parlé, pas vrai ? »

Le plus petit acquiesça en silence, le regard lourd de reproches. Il se redressa légèrement dans le fauteuil, et entoura ses jambes de ses bras en faisant grincer le siège.

« Nous n'aurions pas dû, Aomine-kun. C'est bien trop difficile à assimiler. Imagine-toi à sa place un instant, s'il te plaît. »

Le plus grand haussa les épaules en entourant Kise d'un bras autour de la nuque, l'air de celui qui pense qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de faire toute une histoire de quelque chose. Indolent. Insouciant à présent.

« Il est plus solide que ça ! » Il appuya ses paroles d'une tape sur le torse du blond qui ne broncha pas, les yeux tournés vers le sol. « Et puis, on s'était promis de le lui dire, si t'arrivais à communiquer avec lui toi aussi, pas vrai ? C'pas moi qui l'ait décidé.

-J'étais prêt à revoir cette promesse en le voyant grandir, je te l'ai dit. Mais il a fallu que tu amènes le sujet sans même me consulter. Tu es une personne égoïste, Aomine-kun.

-T'sais aussi bien qu'moi qu'même sans ça il aurait été perturbé. A partir du moment où il t'a revu, c'était foutu et tu l'sais très bien. Autant crever l'abcès direct, il s'en remettra plus vite.

-Kise-kun est une personne fragile !

-T'appelles ça fragile, toi ? » rétorqua-t-il en frottant avec force les cheveux blonds de sa main auparavant posée contre sa cage thoracique.

« Arrêtez de parler de moi comme si j'étais pas là ! » explosa bientôt le concerné en se dégageant sans douceur de l'étreinte de son ami.

« Toi ! » commença-t-il aussitôt en pointant un doigt accusateur contre la poitrine d'Aomine, « Tu aurais pu faire autrement que de te défiler ! T'aurais pu rester avec moi, tu devais très bien savoir ce que j'allais ressentir ! Je suis venu pleurer combien de fois contre toi à cause de tout ça sans rien y comprendre, _bordel_ ?! Et tu m'as lâché, comme ça ! J'ai pourtant cru comprendre que t'aurais tout donné pour moi, _avant_ !

-Je… » Le grand bleuté commença à se sentir mal à l'aise, il n'avait absolument pas l'habitude de voir le blond en colère, et il s'en trouvait coupable. Il lança un regard vers Tetsu qui haussa juste un sourcil, comme pour lui dire 'je t'avais prévenu'. Aomine en resta bouche bée avant de sursauter sous le coup que Kise venait de lui asséner dans l'épaule. Machinalement, il y porta sa main pour canaliser la douleur et reporta son attention sur le blond, surpris.

« Tu penses que je t'aurais pas cru ?! Mais réveille-toi, _putain _! Je _savais _qu'un truc clochait avec toi ! » Il continua ensuite un peu plus bas, les yeux à nouveau rivés sur ses pieds. « Même si, au début, j'ai pris ça pour un coup de foudre… »

Le bleuté en aurait ri aux éclats s'il n'avait eu pas aussi peur de la réaction du mannequin. Mais il fallait bien avouer que la scène avait quelque chose de mignon, s'il y réfléchissait. Il lui suffisait de revenir quelques années en arrière, le jour où il avait lancé ce ballon de basket à l'arrière du crâne de son aîné, de son protégé. Ce jour où il avait senti que Kise lâchait prise sur l'intérêt de continuer à vivre une vie comme la sienne, dans laquelle avancer n'avait plus aucune signification, plus la moindre importance.

A l'origine, Kuroko et lui-même étaient responsables de cet était d'esprit du blond. C'était ce que le plus petit avait expliqué à ce dernier au terrain de basket. D'ailleurs, Kise se tourna ensuite vers lui, pas encore prêt à abandonner sa colère dans l'immédiat.

« Et toi… ! Je sais toujours pas si j'ai vécu la pire heure de ma vie en ta compagnie, ou bien la meilleure ! Sérieusement, » il poursuivit en s'avançant vers le bureau, « tu t'es pas dit que ça se faisait pas d'embrasser les gens pour venir leur mettre un coup d'enclume pareil juste après ?

-Embra-..Tetsu, c'est sérieux ? Déjà ?

\- Toi, ferme-la. » le rembarra aussi sec le blond, sans décolérer d'un cheveu. Le rouge commençait même à lui monter aux joues… A moins que cela ne fût dû aux paroles que venait de relever un Aomine à deux pas de l'hilarité, uniquement coupé dans son élan par la véhémence du jeune mannequin, et à qui Kuroko prit le temps de répondre d'un regard noir. Kise remarqua le manège et fit volteface vers le plus grand, prêt à s'énerver à nouveau à son encontre, sans se priver de le frapper. Après tout, il avait de quoi encaisser, avec un corps tel que le sien.

C'était tout du moins son objectif jusqu'à ce que le bleuté en question ne lui attrape les poignets pour le calmer, arguant qu'il allait finir par faire du mal à quelqu'un à s'agiter ainsi, si ce n'était à lui-même. Il y mit une certaine pression afin de le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux, et son visage se fit plus dur. Son sourire l'avait quitté, cédant la toile de ses traits au fusain obscur d'une douleur bien trop souvent dissimulée. Son regard perçant parcourut un instant les iris de miel qui lui faisaient face, au caractère colérique mais indéniablement empreint d'une douceur humaine rare, et il serra les dents en descendant sur les fines lèvres un peu blanches, entrouvertes sur un flot de reproches qui ne demandait qu'à être libéré. Il se pencha vers elles avec lenteur, mais remarqua que le souffle du blond s'était bloqué. Se redressant finalement, il replaça une mèche doré derrière l'oreille percée, et sa voix vint troubler le nouveau silence de la pièce de son timbre grave et profond.

« J'ai toujours… Non, _nous _avons toujours veillé sur toi. »

Il déposa un baiser sur le front légèrement en sueur, sans doute un peu fiévreux, et nota que son intervention avait au moins eu le mérite d'adoucir l'humeur du blond, celui-ci se rappelant avoir entendu les mêmes mots sortir de la bouche de son cadet environ une heure plus tôt, au terrain de basket. Aomine remarqua que la tension commençait à quitter le jeune mannequin, et desserra sa prise en conséquence, en profitant pour rapprocher son corps de celui de son aîné, puis continua :

« On a jamais rien voulu d'autre que d'te protéger, on voulait pas t'infliger tout ça. On a cru bien faire… Et me r'garde pas comme ça, j'suis sérieux.»

Les yeux dorés semblèrent en chercher la confirmation dans leurs homologues sombres, et ils durent la trouver, car Kise cessa complètement d'opposer de la résistance à la force du bleuté. Il se laissa glisser sur le sol, ses doigts enroulés autour des avant-bras de son cadet, soudainement submergé par l'épuisement qu'il avait réussi à refouler durant ces dernières heures, et ce dernier l'accompagna pour l'empêcher de se blesser. Le plus jeune ouvrit ses jambes pour lui permettre de venir s'installer contre lui, les repliant de chaque côté du corps du jeune modèle qui soupira d'aise en sentant sa chaleur autour de lui. Le plus petit, qui jusque-là n'avait pas bougé d'un cil, les rejoignit et se blottit contre le blond tandis qu'Aomine les entourait tous les deux de ses bras, reposant ses mains sur le flanc de Kuroko qui s'était roulé en boule contre le torse de Kise.

Pour la première fois depuis sa naissance, celui-ci eut le sentiment d'être parfaitement à sa place, comme s'il l'avait finalement trouvée après une vie passée à la chercher. Ses angoisses avaient commencé à se fondre en un bonheur nouveau dès l'instant où tous deux lui avaient confié qu'ils le protègeraient envers et contre tout, car il les en savait capable. Les ennuis et les erreurs pouvaient bien venir, il n'avait plus peur. Aomine et Kuroko le suivraient au-delà de tout obstacle, de toute chose que l'on croyait faire tourner le monde, il en avait la preuve bien qu'il n'en avait jamais vraiment eu besoin.

Au diable les lèvres de la Chance, il avait celles de l'adolescent lové entre ses jambes, détendu tout contre sa poitrine, pour l'aimer. Au diable, les bras étouffants de cette Lady Vie trop importune, il avait ceux de son cadet dont le souffle se perdait entre ses mèches d'or, pour l'étreindre avec toute la passion et la folie nécessaires pour la rejeter et s'abandonner à une affection bien plus grande encore.

Un doux sourire sur les lèvres, il passa sa main dans les cheveux clairs devenus électriques au contact de son haut, et caressa la nuque légèrement découverte. Kuroko laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être et enfouit son nez dans le pull trop large du blond en fermant les yeux, tel un enfant près à s'endormir au creux des bras de sa mère après une grosse colère pleine d'émotions.

« J'ai jamais compris comment tu f'sais pour l'apprivoiser à c'point. Tetsu paie pas de mine comme ça, mais c'est un vrai fauve en vérité. »

Le murmure d'Aomine vint s'échouer au creux de son oreille avec un souffle chaud, le faisant frissonner contre son gré. Et il ne doutait pas que l'autre se retint d'en rire, préférant déposer un baiser léger contre son lobe. Kise sentit une chaleur incontrôlable lui picoter les reins, et enfonça son coude dans les côtes qui se soulevaient régulièrement dans son dos pour signifier sa désapprobation. Il avait peut-être enfin pris conscience du pourquoi de toutes ses pensées contradictoires, il n'en restait qu'il avait encore du mal à croire que celui qu'il avait pendant si longtemps considéré comme son meilleur rival et un fantasme inaccessible était finalement… L'un de ceux avec qui il avait à présent l'opportunité d'envisager un avenir.

Il n'osa néanmoins pas répondre à son cadet que, quelque part au fond de lui, loin derrière cette ligne d'horizon aux aspects inquiétants, il savait déjà tout cela. Ces sensations et ces émotions avaient cessé de jouer les fausses inconnues à l'étendard illisible, à partir du moment où Kuroko avait commencé à lui expliquer tout ce qui entourait les terres de son malaise depuis qu'il était né. Et les images avaient suivi, telles des vaguelettes toujours plus poussées par le vent, de moins en moins floues à mesure que s'ouvrait en lui une porte jusque-là restée verrouillée, au rythme des paroles du plus jeune.

A présent, parfaitement tranquille et apaisé au milieu de l'étreinte de ces deux âmes qui jamais ne l'avaient abandonné, quitte à y perdre leur propre Vie, Kise se replongea sans peur dans ses pensées. Et plus précisément dans la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Kuroko, au terrain de basketball.

Ce dernier avait commencé par le prévenir qu'il ne pourrait pas tout lui dévoiler, puisqu'il n'en avait pas le droit, puis avait entamé son récit de la manière forte. Comme si enfoncer la porte d'un bon coup de massue serait bien moins difficile que passer du temps à en crocheter la serrure au risque de, au final, briser ses outils si elle résistait. Etrangement, l'ouverture de Kise avait cédé sous la force du premier, prêt à accepter la plus invraisemblable des explications aux émotions qui l'assaillaient depuis toujours, et qui avaient atteint leur paroxysme depuis sa rencontre avec le troisième grand protagoniste d'une histoire tombée au fin fond des oubliettes de sa conscience.

Evidemment, il ne l'aurait peut-être pas cru non plus s'il lui avait annoncé qu'il était un prince poney venu dans ce monde pour récupérer une couronne magique.

Mais il n'en fut rien. Ce que Kuroko lui avait dévoilé n'avait en effet pas grand-chose à voir avec quelque chose d'aussi mielleux et comique. Loin de là.

_A suivre_

* * *

Bonjour !

Pour l'histoire du poney et de la couronne magique, c'est une référence vraiment très grossière que je préfère ne pas expliciter si jamais elle n'est pas comprise. x) En tout cas, ça provient d'une histoire originale!

Je pensais mal gérer la colère, mais pour mon adorable bêta (Yukihana17), cette partie en elle-même a l'air assez compliqué. Ses annotations m'ont fait rire, mais j'avoue que c'est un peu angoissant x)

Merci pour votre lecture !


	7. Partie six

**Partie six**

_Mais il n'en fut rien. Ce que Kuroko lui avait dévoilé n'avait en effet pas grand-chose à voir avec quelque chose d'aussi mielleux et comique. Loin de là._

* * *

Il lui avait conté sa vie, mais pas celle dans laquelle il marchait actuellement. Une vie dans laquelle tous trois s'étaient côtoyés depuis la fin de l'enfance, une vie dans une _autre réalité_, lui avait-il confié. Captivé par un sentiment qui le poussait à suivre chaque mouvement des lèvres de Kuroko qui lui délivraient une vérité qu'une part de lui avait attendue depuis sa naissance, Kise s'était instantanément figé, muet. Le bleuté sourit légèrement, d'un sourire quoiqu'un peu vague, et prit la grande main dans les siennes, minuscules en comparaison, avant de continuer comme s'il racontait une anecdote, ajoutant des détails par-ci par-là dans son récit.

Il lui avait confié qu'ils avaient tous les trois été inséparables, partageant fous rires, larmes, joies et colères, et puis même un toit, sans jamais oublier de veiller les uns sur les autres. Kise avait été sorti de sa transe par un petit rire qu'il avait pensé ne plus avoir entendu depuis des dizaines d'années, et avait eu du mal à croire Kuroko quand celui-ci lui avait appris que le blond était celui qui avait le plus le don pour s'attirer des ennuis. Un mauvais karma apparemment, avait-il rit, son regard amusé perdu dans l'espace de ses souvenirs. Il avait ajouté, plus sérieux, que c'était pour cette raison que, dans cette réalité-ci, Aomine et lui-même l'avaient (malencontreusement semblait-il) autant protégé… Autant couvé, même. Ils tenaient à lui offrir la vie la plus heureuse possible, parce que, pour eux, personne ne la méritait plus que lui. Personne ne méritait plus que lui cet amour qu'ils avaient décidé de lui offrir, et Kise en avait eu le vertige. « Pourquoi moi ? » avait-il demandé. Kuroko l'avait alors regardé avec désappointement. « Parce que tu étais le seul à avoir su nous aimer. » lui avait répondu l'adolescent dans un souffle, les yeux emplis d'un profond regret que lui inspiraient les souvenirs qui lui étaient alors revenus.

Kise avait ainsi appris que, dans cette autre réalité, les deux autres garçons n'avaient pas eu une existence que l'on souhaiterait à qui que ce soit, même au pire des Hommes. Délaissés et méprisés par leurs semblables, torturés jusqu'au plus profond de leur chair tant par les doigts pleins de vices que par les bouches aux paroles empoisonnées jusqu'à ce qu'elles se lassent de leurs jeux immondes, il avait été le seul à leur tendre la main. La vraie, celle qu'offre le cœur à qui parvient à l'atteindre.

Kise s'était souvenu des gouttes de pluie froides qui martelaient son uniforme ce jour-là, mais qui n'étaient rien en comparaison de la poigne glaciale qui venait de l'enserrer avec une violence à lui en briser les os comme du cristal. Une bien belle image pour désigner la coupable des larmes qui vinrent alors brûler ses yeux fragiles, avant de descendre répandre leur lave sur ses joues blanchies par le froid et la nausée car là, cernée de douleur parmi ces scènes qui inondaient son esprit au fur et à mesure du récit, s'était trouvée celle de deux jeunes adolescent, à peine sortis de l'enfance, qui ne ressemblaient à rien de plus qu'à un tas de chiffon écrasé par la souffrance, entassé sans vie sous ce typhon naissant et déjà sans pitié.

Il s'était revu ne pas se préoccuper du froid qui l'engourdissait sous les cris du vent glissant entre ses vêtements détrempés, hurlant sa fureur au creux des oreilles d'un monde pour lequel ces trois êtres, inconscients de ce qui les entourait, n'avaient pas plus d'existence qu'un prospectus laissé là. Kise s'était souvenu s'être accroupi devant l'enchevêtrement de membres, de cheveux aux couleurs du ciel, et de vêtements malmenés pour caresser une épaule assombrie par un hématome peu rassurant. Elle tressauta, cette épaule, et de grands yeux bleus, éteints, se levèrent vers lui pour s'éclairer d'une faible lueur. Celle de l'espoir de revoir le soleil entrer à nouveau dans sa vie.

Kuroko avait commencé à lui parler d'une voix dans laquelle résonnait un soulagement profond, témoin du baume que le blond avait su appliquer sur les blessures béantes de l'esprit des deux garçons dont personne d'autre ne s'était jamais soucié, durant des années. Au début, il avait su leur trouver un toit en dépensant toutes ses économies de jeune mannequin. Le bleuté avait ri à nouveau en évoquant les stratagèmes dont il avait usé pour pouvoir signer de lui-même, en sa qualité de mineur, un bail pour un studio pas plus grand que ça, mais qui représentait déjà un luxe inespéré pour les deux âmes sauvées. Il n'avait alors jamais cessé de venir les voir, chaque jour, passant le plus de temps possible en leur compagnie et leur apportant tout ce dont ils pouvaient avoir besoin. Le temps avait passé, et Aomine avait fini par mettre son véto à toute cette attention aussi sentimentale que financière : eux devaient énormément à leur sauveur, alors ils n'accepteraient plus son argent et feraient de leur mieux pour se débrouiller. Kuroko avait secoué la tête d'un air amusé en évoquant cette scène, rappelant la perplexité qui était soudainement tombé sur les quelques mètres carré de chaleur humaine, lorsque le plus jeune avait déclaré qu'ils devaient à présent vivre tous les trois ensemble pour qu'ils puissent lui rendre tout ce qu'il leur avait offert, amour y compris. C'était ainsi qu'avait débuté leur cohabition, et un nouveau stade dans leur relation déjà pleine de non-dits qui s'étaient alors dévoilés, petit à petit, jusqu'à devenir ce lien dont rêve au moins une fois chaque être humain.

Puis, un jour, juste devant ce terrain de basketball où ils devaient tous trois se rejoindre pour jouer une partie ensemble, histoire de se détendre après le travail de chacun avant de rentrer _chez eux_, tout avait basculé. Et c'était ce jour-là, alors que le soleil n'était pas encore tout à fait couché sur la métropole, qu'un type à la tenue désordonnée et aux yeux révulsés par la folie et la colère, sorti d'un amas d'herbes sauvages pour venir le menacer d'une lame sous la gorge, lui, le fameux Kise Ryôta qui lui avait _volé sa vie,_ lui avait-il craché depuis son dos. Un homme qui, les deux autres l'avaient appris plus tard, avait été évincé du milieu du mannequinat par leur soleil.

Les rires avaient soudainement cessé, laissant place à une tension palpable, effarée, mais pas un seul mot n'avait été en mesure de franchir les lèvres figées par l'angoisse des trois amants, tandis que l'autre continuait à les accabler d'un flot accusateur de paroles plus décousues que son esprit embrumé par le ressentiment.

Perdu au milieu de toute la haine que déversait cet homme égaré, Kise se souvenait n'avoir perçu qu'un cri de désespoir qu'il avait deviné être celui de Kuroko, lorsqu'une sensation indescriptible, brûlante, avait traversé son corps d'un frisson glacé.

Les larmes, taries depuis le début de ce récit, s'étaient remises à rouler d'elles-mêmes sur les joues du blond alors que lui revenaient en mémoire les _hurlements_ d'Aomine appelant au secours, la _terreur_ qu'il l'avait envahie en comprenant ce qui était en train de lui arriver, puis la _peine_ à l'idée de laisser seules les deux personnes les plus chères à son cœur. Il leur avait demandé _pardon_, leur avait murmuré ces mots sans cesse jusqu'à ce que son corps n'ait eu trop _froid_ pour continuer à bouger, préférant sombrer dans le _néant_.

A partir de là, Kuroko avait dû taire plusieurs choses car les êtres vivants, quel que soit la réalité dans laquelle ils se trouvent, ne doivent pas savoir. « C'est une règle », avait-il ajouté d'une voix serrée. Il s'était contenté de lui expliquer qu'Aomine et lui avaient accepté nombre de compromis, et étaient passés outre nombre d'avertissements pour avoir l'occasion d'être à ses côtés dans cette nouvelle vie, et ce dès sa naissance. Contraints par un accord afin qu'ils ne soient pas en mesure de perturber cette réalité-ci, ils n'avaient pas pu se manifester physiquement, et s'étaient résignés à veiller sur lui sans qu'il le sache, comme une sorte d'ange gardien en somme.

C'était du moins ce qu'ils avaient continué à penser jusqu'à ce qu'Aomine, alarmé par l'état d'esprit du blond qui n'attendait alors définitivement plus rien de cette foutue Lady Vie, était parvenu à exister dans un monde qui n'était normalement pas le sien. Il s'était imposé, sans vraiment le vouloir, à la mémoire de ces gens qu'il avait dès lors rencontrés, comme s'il avait toujours existé autour d'eux en passant d'une réalité à l'autre. Il avait ainsi fait en sorte de se fondre dans la vie collégienne, et avait 'rencontré' Kise. Cette impression de « coup de foudre » était aussitôt revenue en mémoire au plus jeune, et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire bêtement en se grattant l'arrière de la tête au souvenir de ce ballon qui l'avait durement heurté, comme pour le sortir de ses idées noires.

S'il avait su plus tôt pour leur ancien lien, il lui aurait arraché ces magazines d'idoles des mains, et n'aurait pas hésité plus d'une demi seconde pour dévoiler son attirance envers le grand bleuté en plein milieu d'une de ces rues d'Akiba, où ils flânaient parfois à la recherche des _supposés _pornos fétiches du cadet, et ce de façon sans doute peu appréciée par la société environnante. Le fantasme d'un baiser langoureux échangé avec Aomine en public avait fait monter le rouge aux oreilles du blond qui avait senti son cœur rater un battement.

Kuroko l'avait ramené sur Terre en lui apprenant que, dès lors, Aomine était redevenu un jeune adolescent de quatorze ans, et qu'il avait recommencé à vieillir en partant de là, comme une véritable seconde chance. Kise avait adressé un regard curieux à son aîné, que ce dernier lui avait rendu en hochant la tête. Lui aussi y avait eu droit, bien qu'un peu plus tardivement. Mais, avant qu'elle ne veuille bien s'offrir à lui, il avait continué à interagir avec le plus grand, malgré son immatérialité persistante. Il avait conclu en ajoutant que lui n'avait été capable de passer entièrement dans cette réalité qu'au moment où Kise avait failli perdre la vie, une nouvelle fois. Comme Aomine cinq ans auparavant, il avait alors été mû par l'unique désir de le protéger contre la foule qui, par un mouvement de déséquilibre d'un passant inattentif, aurait fini par le piétiner.

Le blond avait laissé échapper un petit rire bien malgré lui, justifié d'un « mais je n'ai que des scénarios de mort atroces ! » qui avait fait sourire l'aîné, rassuré de voir son cadet encore capable de jouer de cette légèreté caractéristique après un récit qu'aucun ne saurait juger des plus pesant, bien que tellement étrange qu'un autre l'aurait sans doute déjà pris pour un fou.

* * *

Kise fut sorti de ses pensées par un mouvement d'Aomine qui, visiblement, essayait de se hisser pour se relever, et quitter leur position qui commençait sans doute à devenir quelque peu inconfortable pour lui. Il se pencha alors légèrement en avant pour lui faciliter la manœuvre, mais n'osa pas remettre en place son pull qui remontait graduellement à cause de la friction exercée par celui de l'autre, de peur de déranger Kuroko qui dormait paisiblement contre sa poitrine en retirant ses bras prisonniers de l'étreinte plus jalouse encore que celle de Morphée. Néanmoins curieux et intrigué, il suivit les mouvements du plus grand qui s'activait dans son dos de ses yeux dorés, et l'objet de son attention finit par le remarquer.

Le blond pouvait jurer qu'il s'agissait bien de la première fois qu'il voyait un air réellement contrit sur le visage au teint hâlé.

« Aaah désolé, j'voulais pas te réveiller. » souffla-t-il sans bruit en joignant ses mains devant son visage pour appuyer ses excuses. Il rouvrit ensuite un œil, et le blond se fit la réflexion qu'avoir leur visage aussi près l'un de l'autre n'était pas très bon pour toute cette frustration physique qu'il accumulait depuis leur 'rencontre'. « Vous êtes bien mignons tous les deux, mais je préfèrerais mon pieu plutôt que le sol. » Il désigna son lit du menton, et Kise acquiesça en retenant un rire. « Pas faux. » murmura-t-il en réponse du bout des lèvres, notant au passage la légère tension qui vint animer le bleuté lorsque ce dernier fit l'erreur d'y poser son regard. Le jeune mannequin n'était manifestement pas le seul à avoir quelques difficultés à réfréner ses ardeurs adolescentes. Comment diable son meilleur rival avait-il fait pour les lui dissimuler jusqu'ici ?

Tout à ses réflexions sur la jeunesse et ses indicibles joies, il tâcha de laisser suffisamment de place au plus grand pour qu'il puisse se dégager de l'étau que devaient former son dos et le mur derrière eux, et Aomine pu se lever sans déranger Kuroko qui n'émit pas le moindre signe de réveil.

_D'ailleurs, je me suis vraiment endormi aussi ?_

« T'étais complètement naze. Ça se comprend, t'as eue une soirée riche en émotions. » lui chuchota l'autre en se penchant pour caresser sa joue du pouce, comme s'il devinait ses pensées.

Le bleuté se redressa, et prit ensuite le temps de s'étirer quelques secondes, avant de pointer l'endormi du doigt.

« Tu m'aides à le coucher ? On dirait pas comme ça, mais c'pas un poids plume. »

Le blond hocha la tête avec un sourire et, écartant tout doucement leur aîné de sa poitrine, se leva à son tour sans pour autant le lâcher, tremblotant sur ses jambes fatiguées et inactives depuis un moment déjà bien trop long. Aomine vint passer l'un de ses bras sous les petites jambes recroquevillées, puis un autre dans son dos en faisant signe au mannequin de lui tenir la tête pour ne pas le choquer. L'instant d'après, ils lui retiraient quelques vêtements pour le mettre à l'aise, et purent enfin souffler en le plaçant sous les couvertures.

Le plus grand fit un signe de la victoire d'un sourire éclatant, avant de se débarrasser lui-même de son haut, poussant le vice jusqu'à le balancer au hasard dans la pièce par-dessus son épaule pour aller s'installer à son tour dans les draps, de l'autre côté du lit double. Il parut toutefois surpris de voir que Kise restait planté là, hésitant et nerveux, à se tordre les doigts.

« Bah alors ? Viens, avant qu'il s'réveille. Il est terrible s'il a pas assez dormi, même pour un nain-Aouch ! »

Un coup de genou réprobateur bien placé au bas de l'abdomen lui coupa le souffle, et le blond ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer. Et encore, il ne dû qu'à son réflexe de placer sa main devant sa bouche de ne pas tout simplement éclater de rire afin de ne pas vexer son ami.

Kuroko se retourna, un sourire encore endormi sur le visage, et lui tendit la main. L'aura angélique et innocente qu'il dégageait ne laissa aucunement penser qu'il venait de blesser un grand gaillard comme Aomine dans sa virilité (il avait tout de même pris soin de viser un peu plus haut, histoire de ne pas le blesser tout court). Et pourtant.

Kise lui rendit son sourire et, sans s'encombrer de fausse pudeur qui n'avait plus lieu d'être depuis le temps qu'il se déshabillait devant des photographes, retira son pull, ses chaussettes et termina par son jean avant d'aller, lui aussi, se blottir sous la couverture déjà bien réchauffée. Kuroko lui laissa à peine le temps de trouver une position confortable qu'il vint se pelotonner contre lui, tournant le dos au grand bleuté qui grogna plus pour la forme que pour l'idée. Après tout, il devait bien reconnaître qu'il n'aurait pas hésité non plus si les positions avaient été différentes. Le blond rit en déposant un baiser tendre dans les cheveux à l'odeur de lavande, puis leva ses yeux d'ambre vers le plus jeune.

« -Aominecchi est le mal aimé on dirait~

-Ta gueule, vous avez pas assez d'seins pour moi d'toute façon. »

Le mannequin rit davantage tandis qu'Aomine décidait de leur tourner le dos à son tour en baillant exagérément. Kise fit tout de même la moue face à cette réaction, et s'écarta légèrement de son aîné pour lui signifier ses intentions. Ce dernier soupira d'agacement dirigé envers le plus jeune, et se décala pour laisser au blond la place de se glisser au milieu. Kuroko hésita brièvement à lui faire remarquer que cela n'était pas l'idée du siècle, au vu de leurs réactions plus que suspectes lorsqu'Aomine et lui se retrouvaient l'un contre l'autre, mais n'ajouta finalement rien. Après tout, pour les avoir regardés se désirer l'un l'autre durant cinq ans, il pouvait bien faire preuve d'indulgence et de compréhension. Surtout pour le grand râleur qui avait accepté de faire comme si son compagnon ne l'intéressait aucunement, tant que l'aîné n'était pas en mesure de se manifester.

Kise les recouvrit tous deux de la couverture qu'il avait été obligé de rabattre quelque peu, et décida de tourner lui-même le dos à l'adolescent à la peau mate, histoire de bien lui faire comprendre qu'il n'approuvait cependant pas d'être ignoré de la sorte. Il sentit leur aîné effleurer sa clavicule de ses lèvres en un souffle qu'il déchiffra comme signifiant « bonne nuit », et lui répondit sur le même ton en l'entourant de son étreinte, puis ferma les yeux pour le rejoindre au pays des rêves. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il plongeait dans les limbes du sommeil, il sentit vaguement une main large et chaude glisser contre son flanc pour venir reposer contre son ventre, bien vite suivie par la douce chaleur émanant d'un corps contre son dos dénudé.

« Bonne nuit à toi aussi, Aominecchi~ » murmura-t-il avant de sombrer définitivement au royaume de Morphée, à peine conscient de la pression que les doigts sombres exercèrent sur sa peau en réponse.

_A suivre_

* * *

**Merci de votre lecture** **!** Et merci à ma Yuyu' (_Yukihana17_) pour sa relecture~

J'ai cru comprendre que ce chapitre était attendu, alors j'espère qu'il répond à vos attentes ! J'aime beaucoup les théories sur les 'mondes parallèles' quasiment identiques à la réalité que l'on vit à l'instant T, et j'espère m'en être pas trop mal sortie avec ça :3 D'ailleurs, j'espère que le manque de violence sur les morts probables et celle réelle de Kise ne vous aura pas ennuyé, c'était censé être un cadeau d'anniversaire donc bon, la déprime, hein... x)

Sinon, ce coup-ci, j'y suis allée mollo sur les tournures de phrase (qui a soupiré de soulagement ?) parce que je pensais que ça ferait beaucoup, avec les explications.

Puis je pense augmenter le rating, j'ai bien envie d'un petit passage saveur citron en fait XD

Aussi, j'espère que ça a été pour le passage du récit... Y'a trois temps qui se mélangent, en gros : plus-que-parfait quand on est hors récit, imparfait et passé simple quand Kise est _dans_ son souvenir. Comme je doute fort de ma capacité à être claire, je préfère le dire carrément...

Et, enfin :** je m'excuse platement pour ce retard !** Petits démêlés de rien du tout avec ce que qu'on peut désigner comme le syndrome du "_Laissez-passer A-38_"(1), qui malgré tout m'ont pourri pas mal de journées dans le sens 'perte de temps'. Alors **merci** pour votre attente, parce que j'vous aime, vous derrière votre écran qui suivez (en cachette ou non) ce petit bout de fic ;)

[J'ai jamais autant blablaté je crois ._.

(1) Voir _Les douze travaux d'Astérix _]


	8. Partie sept

**Note : **Bonjour ! Ce que vous vous apprêtez à lire était l'épilogue, à l'origine ! Et j'ai apporté teeeellement de modifications que ça fait deux (grosses, en plus) parties supplémentaires, plus encore un épilogue x)

On revient dans quelque chose de bien plus léger, j'espère que ça vous plaira, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :3

Au fait, je ne sais plus si je l'avais dit, mais je considère Kuroko (né en tout début d'année) comme l'aîné, vu que c'est un UA (sous-entendu : je ne me suis pas pris la tête avec les années scolaires). :)

Et **merci Takkaori** de m'avoir fait remarquer que j'avais un brin oublié un détail : Cette partie (qui était donc normalement dans l'épilogue) se déroule _plusieurs années après_ la partie précédente. Je suis désolée, je n'avais pas du tout pensé au fait que, hors épilogue, ce serait déroutant. J'ai honte, pardon. *s'incline*

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Partie sept**

« Daicchi, on est rentrés ! »

Un « wouf » joyeux lui répondit, signe avant-coureur de l'arrivée catastrophique d'une boule de poils noirs, habillée de blanc, sur le parquet de l'entrée. Et cela ne manqua pas.

« Tu vas vraiment finir par te faire mal un jour, Nigo. » Kuroko réprimanda le chiot en le remettant sur ses pattes. L'animal s'était à nouveau retrouvé les quatre fers en l'air après une énième glissade sur le sol.

« Tu crois qu'il n'est pas encore rentré ? » fit Kise à l'adresse de son compagnon en retirant ses chaussures. « Il me semblait qu'il n'était que du matin, aujourd'hui. » Il récupéra sa pochette de cours et enfila ses chaussons, avant d'ouvrir la porte au plus petit qui l'attendait en tenant des sacs de courses. Ce dernier hocha la tête pour confirmer ses doutes, puis passa devant le blond en le remerciant de son air habituel, neutre, impassible.

Nigo passa entre ses jambes, s'attirant un nouveau regard désapprobateur de la part de son alter-ego humain désigné qui manqua de perdre l'équilibre, et s'en alla directement sauter sur le canapé pour pétrir joyeusement de ses grosses pattes soyeuses la couverture qui le recouvrait de long en large en jappant.

Kise posa rapidement sa sacoche sur le bar de la cuisine pour venir débarrasser son aîné de quelques sachets en pouffant discrètement de rire devant l'ennui présent dans le regard cyan, que seul un œil avertit pouvait déceler. Le petit bleuté semblait parfois regretter d'avoir trouvé le jeune chiot. Il lui arrivait même de l'avouer à voix haute, mais l'ancien mannequin devinait sans mal qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une façade. Après tout, Kuroko n'était pas le seul à avoir de bons yeux. Lui aussi remarquait tout ce qui pouvait être perçut, et le comportement de ses deux compagnons -aux expressions aussi peu en accord avec leur personnalité respective que le son d'un _fa _et d'un _sol _voisins frappés de concert sur un vieux piano fatigué- avec la petite bête, une fois que les deux autres avaient le dos tourné, ne lui échappait guère.

Il déposa les sacs sur le plan de travail, laissant le soin à son aîné de ranger les provisions comme il l'entendait sous peine de le contrarier et de 'réveiller le fauve', comme il se plaisait à désigner ses états d'agacement avec Aomine lorsqu'ils se riaient du plus petit. En tout bien tout honneur, bien sûr.

« Merde, Nigo, t'es lourd… Dégage… » grommela soudain une voix pâteuse qui provenait du dessous du plaid sur le sofa. Un bras au teint mat en sortit pour battre l'air dans l'espoir de chasser la bête, mais finit par heurter une cuisse recouverte d'un jean. Sa main palpa quelque peu la chose, cherchant à en définir à la fois le propriétaire, ainsi que l'humeur de ce dernier. Ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé de trouver un blond (ça, c'était apparemment bien parti étant donné la longueur du membre en question) prêt à se câliner un peu avec lui au réveil, dans ces si moelleux coussins. Ce dernier espoir était cependant bien moins sûr, et fut surtout de bien courte durée. La réalité se rappela à lui lorsque que son cocon de chaleur lui fut violemment retiré avec une autorité qu'il qualifierait des plus barbare et indélicate. Sans lui demander son avis, bien entendu.

« -P'tain, Kise... ! T'es pire que l'cabot !

-Aomine-kun, ton langage. » lança calmement Kuroko depuis la cuisine.

« Allez, debout, Daicchi ! J'ai des examens demain, alors il faut tu aides Tet-cchi à ma place. » gémit l'étudiant en lui secouant la couverture dessus. De petits crépitements dus à l'électricité statique commencèrent bientôt à se faire entendre à mesure qu'Aomine sentait chaque élément capillaire de son corps se dresser. Mais il en fallait plus que ça pour le faire réagir, évidemment.

Pas plus décidé que ça à bouger du canapé malgré la nécessité exposée de la chose et les assauts subis, Aomine se retourna sur le ventre en haussant les sourcils, ses jambes battant l'air ainsi que le chien qui était revenu lui masser le dos, par la même occasion. L'animal sauta à terre d'un air mécontent pour s'en retourner vers la cuisine en trottinant, la démarche fière et sa queue en panache parfaitement enroulée contre son dos. Les deux compères le regardèrent s'éloigner en silence, la trêve signée pour un instant par le plaid à demi étalé sur le sol, Kise riant presque de ce manège dont il ne se lassait pas.

_Presque_, parce que lorsque Aomine était mécontent, de mauvais poil pour parler simplement, il était impératif qu'il le fasse savoir. Et une fois qu'il avait tout son public, ce qui ne sut tarder puisque Kuroko semblait avoir terminé son rangement, forcément.

Le grand bleuté choisit ce moment pour ramasser la couverture et leur tourner le dos, la rabattant sommairement sur lui en grognant.

« Et moi j'ai embauché à quatre heure ce matin, alors j'vous dis merde. J'suis mort, là. »

Les deux autres se concertèrent du regard, puis reportèrent leur attention sur le plus grand dont les chaussettes étaient encore visibles. Ils purent même voir les orteils s'agiter en constatant la différence de température, au travers du tissu épais.

Le plus petit soupira de façon presque inaudible en observant son ami. Il était vrai que ses yeux rougis par la fatigue et ses traits tirés étaient autant de témoins de sa bonne foi. Et si lui n'avait pas le moindre scrupule à le faire travailler pour autant, Kise se montra réticent en saisissant son aîné par les épaules pour le ramener à la cuisine, avant qu'il ne décide d'hausser le ton et d'entrer en mode 'fauve'. Il pouffa en se remémorant l'énergie qu'avait dépensé le grand bleuté à le mettre en garde contre la dangereuse colère de leur aîné fantomatique qui, finalement, n'avait jamais été dirigée que vers un seul membre de leur petit foyer.

« On ferait mieux de le laisser tranquille, Tet-cchi. C'est vrai qu'il a beaucoup travaillé, ces derniers jours. » fit-il en le lâchant une fois dans la cuisine, avant d'aller poser ses mains sur le plan de travail derrière lui pour s'y appuyer et suivre des yeux l'autre jeune homme, qui n'avait manifestement pas réellement terminé de ranger ses précédents achats dans le réfrigérateur. _Je m'en doutais,_ _il voulait juste venir embêter Daicchi, en fait… _sourit-il intérieurement. Il était définitivement bien content d'être à sa place, s'il avait à en choisir une entre eux trois.

« Je sais. » répondit simplement Kuroko en haussant les épaules, un pot de natto entre les mains qui fit grimacer Kise, lui causant un léger mouvement de recul des épaules. « Mais je n'apprécie pas le fait que, sous prétexte qu'il travaille beaucoup à l'extérieur, il ne fasse plus rien une fois rentré à la maison. »

-Laisse-lui le temps de se reposer, il rangera ses affaires ce soir. » soumit le blond avec indulgence, tout en décalant l'autocuiseur pour permettre à son cadet de ranger un pack d'eau minérale au magnésium. Son sésame.

« Je vais m'y mettre, j'en ai pour un moment. » continua-t-il peu après en désignant sa pochette sur le bar reliant les deux pièces principales. « Ne le tue pas entretemps. »

Kuroko n'ajouta rien, si ce n'était l'un de ses fameux regards ennuyés, et accueillit avec plaisir les lèvres de l'étudiant désireux de se faire pardonner sur les siennes. Il passa sa petite main dans sa nuque pour l'obliger à se baisser davantage, et Kise y consentit juste pour un instant.

Depuis le temps, il avait découvert que l'indiscutable penchant pour la vanille du plus petit avait laissé un goût définitif sur la langue de celui-ci que le blond cajola avec douceur, refusant de se laisser emporter par l'empressement équivoque de son compagnon. Il s'était aussi rendu compte que ce côté sucré se retrouvait jusqu'au moindre de leurs échanges, toujours teintés d'une mesure calculée et d'une transcendante volupté, quelque chose d'aussi doux que surprenant, à la saveur bien connue, mais immanquablement délicieuse.

« J'ai beaucoup à faire, Tet-cchi… » répéta l'étudiant en s'écartant à regrets de son aîné, se sentant déjà fondre sous l'enivrante volonté à la saveur sucrée. Le jeune professeur soupira et avança qu'il allait, dans ce cas, mettre un peu d'ordre dans ce capharnaüm géant qu'était devenu leur appartement depuis que lui aussi avait commencé à travailler. Il avait trouvé un poste d'instituteur en maternelle trois semaines plus tôt, et ses deux colocataires assistaient jour après jour à un épanouissement nouveau chez le jeune homme, ce qui était bon signe. Leur petit Kuroko un peu trop renfermé et anti social commençait à s'ouvrir au monde, et cette constatation n'avait aucun prix pour les deux autres. Tout comme leur vie aujourd'hui, elle valait bien plus que tout l'or du monde…

Une dernière caresse, quoique plus appuyée que nécessaire, contre le flanc du blond dont il avait remonté le T-shirt, et il rassembla ses sacs plastiques pour achever sa tâche en silence, tandis que l'étudiant disparaissait de l'autre côté de leur foyer, sa fameuse bouteille d'eau à la main, pour aller s'enfermer dans leur chambre en compagnie de sa tablette et de ses polycopiés.

* * *

Penché sur ses graphismes dédiés à exposer et comparer de façon aussi lourde que concise les études de marché de quelques grandes compagnies aériennes asiatiques, Kise n'avait de cesse de se passer une main désespérée dans les cheveux, pendant que l'autre tapotait furieusement le bout du stylet de sa tablette contre la table.

« Je vais jamais y arriveeeer, bordel ! » grommela-t-il entre ses dents en plaquant soudainement une main sur son genou tremblant de nervosité.

« -Un problème, Ryôta-kun ?

-GWAH ! » Le blond se redressa sur sa chaise, droit comme un I, son stylet jouant la fille de l'air par-dessus son épaule à travers la pièce, et posa une main contre son cœur qui lui semblait s'être décroché de sa poitrine. Le visage pâle, il inspira profondément à plusieurs reprises avant de tourner la tête sur sa gauche.

Il ne fut évidemment pas surpris d'y trouver Kuroko, mais ne put dissimuler une grimace qui montrait à quel point il avait horreur de ce genre d'apparitions. Il avait, à chaque fois, l'impression de vieillir quelques années. Et il n'était pas particulièrement pressé de voir son premier cheveu blanc arriver, alors son aîné semblait prendre un malin plaisir à attendre le moment où le stress généré par ses approches lui produiraient bien cet effet. Kise _savait_ qu'il n'aurait pas dû lui en faire part.

Il suivit des yeux le plus petit qui ramassait le stylet échappé pour le lui reposer sur le bureau, avant de s'accroupir à ses côtés afin de poser ses bras sur le meuble. Ils se fixèrent un instant, et le blond fit la moue.

« Tu aurais pu frapper, quand même… » bouda-t-il en détournant les yeux. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua un léger sourire de satisfaction ourler les lèvres du bleuté.

« Aomine-kun s'est rendormi, ça aurait pu le réveiller. »

Le blond haussa un sourcil en regardant à nouveau son interlocuteur, peu convaincu, du fait qu'il valait non seulement mieux prévoir une fanfare si l'on souhaitait tirer leur cadet du sommeil, mais en plus que Kuroko ne s'en serait sans doute pas _réellement _soucié. Le connaissant, il aurait même plutôt eu tendance à s'arranger pour l'extirper des bras de Morphée, comme la fois où, un dimanche matin (ou plutôt midi, en réalité), il avait _accidentellement _fait tomber quelques casseroles dans la chambre. Dans. La. Chambre. Ce jour-là, Kise était en train de rédiger une synthèse sur des documents étudiés la semaine passée, à quelques mètres de l'endormi, et le bruit des ustensiles qui s'étaient entrechoqués en tombant rudement sur le sol avait manqué de lui faire faire une attaque. Et il n'avait pas été le seul, Aomine s'était redressé dans le large lit comme un mort soudainement revenu à la vie.

Oui, Kuroko était un sacré farceur. Mais l'étudiant aimait cela chez lui, même si ses 'petites blagues' tournaient parfois presque au sadisme. Surtout lorsqu'elles étaient destinées au plus jeune, mais ce dernier s'arrangeait toujours pour lui rendre la pareille, et le jeu restait équilibré. Un point partout, à tous les coups.

Kise avait encore du mal à comprendre comment ils en étaient arrivés là, tous les deux. De ce qu'il se souvenait d'_avant_, les deux jeunes hommes à la chevelure de ciel étaient exceptionnellement proches. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il avait le sentiment d'assister à une espèce de compétition de celui qui aurait le dernier mot. Un peu comme une lutte perpétuelle et jalouse entre…

« Dis-moi, Tet-cchi… » commença-t-il sous le regard interrogateur et amusé du plus petit en retournant la tête vers lui. « Tu l'appelais 'grand frère', autrefois, pas vrai ? »

L'autre hocha la tête, l'air de celui qui savait déjà où il voulait en venir.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il est devenu 'Aomine-kun', maintenant ? »

L'aîné lui adressa un sourire d'indulgence, et soupira. Il se releva et vint se placer derrière l'étudiant pour entourer ses épaules de ses bras fins et poser sa tête dans le creux du cou chaud, tendu, au sein duquel il déposa ses lèvres, tout simplement.

« Parce que ce serait bizarre, Ryôta-kun. » murmura-t-il contre la peau qui frissonna sous le souffle tiède.

« -Bizarre ? Pourquoi ça ?

-Cette façon de vivre… » reprit le bleuté en se reculant un peu, semblant chercher ses mots. Il soupira, peu emballé par la conversation qui, et le jeune blond l'ignorait encore, le mettait mal à l'aise. Sans le vouloir, elle faisait remonter en lui des souvenirs qu'il ne souhaitait qu'effacer de sa mémoire. « Cette façon de vivre, tous les trois, c'est différent de celle d'_avant_. Même si lui et moi n'aurons pas eu la chance de pouvoir vivre une autre enfance, ça n'est plus la même vie. Elle est juste… différente, maintenant. Et je n'ai plus besoin de le considérer comme mon grand frère, puisque je n'ai plus besoin de lui pour vivre, à présent. »

L'ombre qui passa dans les yeux clairs tandis qu'il réfléchissait à ses propres paroles échappa à Kise, mais pas la tension qu'il sentit dans l'étreinte qui l'entourait. Il allait se retourner pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais se ravisa en comprenant que l'autre n'avait visiblement pas terminé.

« Je suppose que, quelque part, nous gardons la même relation. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas le sentiment que ça ait changé pour lui. »

_D'où cette jalousie perpétuelle de Daicchi. C'est donc bien typiquement fraternel, comme comportement_, ajouta mentalement le plus jeune. _Vos querelles aussi, cela étant. _Il lança un regard en biais sur les mains reposant de façon possessive sur son cœur. Kuroko s'en rendait-il seulement compte ?

« Ça d'accord, je veux bien le comprendre… Mais pourquoi pas 'Daiki-kun', par exemple, dis ? » Il le devança avant qu'il ne continue et prit l'une des petites mains dans les siennes pour jouer avec les doigts fins. Il massa sans y penser l'un d'entre eux, encore tordu par une blessure ancienne. Une vieille cicatrice, bien plus lointaine et profonde que n'importe qui pourrait le penser, qui ne saurait disparaître un jour. « Des fois, j'ai carrément l'impression que vous montez un mur entre vous. Et ça me rend triste… »

Les phalanges se refermèrent sur elles-mêmes, coupant court à la distraction du blond, et vinrent se poser sur sa joue. Leur fraîcheur fit naître un frisson un rien désagréable dans le dos de Kise, mais celui-ci n'en dit rien. Il se contenta de regarder son aîné venir s'installer sur ses genoux pour le prendre dans ses bras, blottissant sa tête contre sa poitrine, comme un besoin perpétuel de s'assurer qu'il était bel et bien en vie, à nouveau à ses côtés. A jamais.

Les jambes du jeune instituteur passèrent de chaque côté du siège, et ses mains vinrent s'agripper au T-shirt que portait le plus grand lorsqu'il prévoyait une longue session de révisions.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça, » fit calmement la voix vibrant contre sa cage thoracique. « Lui et moi sommes tout le temps en train de nous chamailler, c'est vrai. Mais Aomine-kun est, et restera, la première personne pour laquelle j'ai éprouvé de l'affection. Comme un frère. » Puis les yeux bleus se levèrent pour plonger dans les siens, le ciel contemplant l'étincelant soleil pour se réchauffer de sa douce lumière et apaiser son cœur. « Tu es la deuxième. Et je suis amoureux de toi. »

Kuroko se redressa légèrement pour presser ses lèvres contre celles du plus jeune, qui ne lui rendirent d'abord qu'un simple baiser sonore.

« Hmm, c'est pas juste, tu esquives le problème. » bouda Kise. « Et même si j'adore ta façon de le faire, » un autre baiser sur la joue ronde, « ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu refuses de tenter un tout petit rapprochement de rien du tout. » Un troisième au coin de la bouche délaissée. « Tout simple. Juste un surnom. »

Le bleuté quitta son air impassible pour soupirer, gonflant les joues. Les grands yeux clairs se firent plus doux, et il céda d'un hochement de tête.

« -Très bien. Puisque ça semble tant te tenir à cœur, je vais y réfléchir. Mais je ne te prom-

-Merci, Tet-cchi ! » le coupa le blond en dérobant les lèvres fines pour un échange cette fois, il en avait bien l'intention, plus élaboré.

L'étrange saveur sucrée de vanille envahit à nouveau ses sens, et Kise songea qu'il ne s'en laisserait réellement jamais, tandis que l'une des mains fraîches de Kuroko vint s'emmêler dans ses cheveux dorés tout en appuyant davantage son corps contre le sien. La pensée que le nouveau professeur ne semblait pas décidé à lâcher l'affaire de la cuisine le fit sourire dans l'échange, et la prise sur ses mèches se raffermit.

Il tâtonna à l'aveugle, abandonné aux délicieuses caresses de la langue joueuse contre la sienne, à la recherche du bas de la chemise de son aîné. Il sentit les hanches de ce dernier chercher à se fondre dans les siennes dans de légers mouvements lascifs, et le blond glissa ses doigts plus bas, jusqu'à pouvoir empoigner le fessier étroit à pleines mains.

Kuroko laissa échapper un soupir d'encouragement presque inaudible, mais suggestif. Il n'était pas du genre à y mettre de la voix, et le futur pilote trouvait cela terriblement excitant, devant toujours redoubler d'efforts et de moyens afin d'extirper un peu plus que ces quelques petits changements dans la respiration du bleuté. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à passer sa main libre sous le T-shirt élargi afin d'effleurer la peau chaude du bout des doigts. La différence de température fit sursauter Kise lorsqu'elle se posa contre sa poitrine, un pouce habile et familier cajolant un mamelon avec tendresse.

Ce contact l'amena néanmoins à se séparer du plus petit qui l'observa de ses grands yeux indéchiffrables, avant de descendre vers le vêtement sous lequel on devinait son bras délicat. Le blond cru qu'une myriade de papillons s'envola au creux de son ventre lorsque le jeune instituteur, relevant purement et simplement le haut trop large, passa le bout de sa langue aux accents de vanille sur la chair rosée qui se dressa sous l'attention.

Il la lécha, la suçota, l'embrassa et la taquina sans sembler s'en lasser, tant et si bien que le cadet sentit des picotements familiers se rassembler dans son bas-ventre sous les assauts délicats des lèvres fines. La seconde main quitta ses cheveux pour rejoindre sa consœur sur l'autre flanc de l'étudiant. Ses doigts retracèrent les quelques côtes que Kuroko sentait sous la peau claire, descendant jusqu'à se laisser glisser le long des hanches avant d'aller s'appuyer fermement sur les reins.

Kise haussa un sourcil devant la témérité inhabituelle de son compagnon. Curieux, il le laissa faire sans broncher, sans bouger d'un pouce si ce n'étaient ses paumes massant longuement les cuisses détendues du plus petit, les égarant parfois entre elles pour effleurer la fermeture du pantalon droit, sans savoir s'il pouvait ou non la défaire. A chaque fois qu'il s'y aventurait de façon un peu trop audacieuse, un petit ongle coupé court venait se planter dans sa peau, le faisant tressaillir. L'autorité naturelle dont faisait preuve l'aîné avait elle aussi quelque chose de grisant, et le plus jeune se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas quelque préférence pour la soumission, avant de secouer mentalement la tête. A bien y réfléchir, il aimait surtout ce sentiment de protection que lui offraient les deux jeunes hommes, et ces démonstrations d'ascendance de leur part l'aidaient à s'y conforter.

Il fut arraché aux doux souvenirs qui lui revenaient en tête par les doigts de Kuroko se faufilant sous son bas de jogging, ultime accessoire de ses sessions de révisions. Ils s'immiscèrent facilement sous le cordon du vêtement, puis entre la naissance de ses fesses, ce qui lui valut un regard interrogateur aux douces couleurs d'un ciel d'été. Le blond haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire contrit, auquel le bleuté répondit d'un soupir qui semblait vouloir dire 'irrécupérables, l'un comme l'autre'. Mais cela ne parut pas l'ennuyer outre mesure, puisque deux d'entre eux continuèrent leur chemin plus loin, plus bas, tandis que Kise se tordait sous lui afin de trouver une position qui leur permettrait de le toucher davantage, de mieux lui faire ressentir ce contact encore bien trop léger à son goût.

L'aîné finit par prendre appui sur ses propres pieds pour se relever un peu, et ainsi le laisser se mettre comme il lui convenait. Cela n'eût malheureusement pas l'effet escompté car l'étudiant, ravi de cette ouverture, raffermit sa prise sur les cuisses de son compagnon pour le soulever et l'asseoir sans ménagement sur le bureau.

Son cœur eût tout de même la délicatesse de manquer un battement pour lui rappeler que sa tablette, avec toutes ses notes du semestre, se trouvait justement là. Il reprit néanmoins sa course normale lorsque le jeune homme constata, du coin de l'œil, qu'il l'avait inconsciemment évitée.

D'un sourire satisfait, il plaqua une main dans la nuque du plus petit pour partager avec lui un baiser empressé, plus profond et langoureux qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, témoin de la chaleur qui avait pris ses reins d'assaut lorsque les doigts fins de Kuroko avaient effleuré la zone la plus sensible de son être. Ses lèvres, rendues humides par les tentatives d'assujettissement du bleuté, glissaient contre leurs jumelles en leur promettant monts et merveilles. Elles jouaient de leurs semblables, ou parfois avec elles, leur délivrant des preuves d'amour et de malice au travers de caresses à la fois sensuelles et brutales.

Elles en attrapèrent une, juste pour voir, et la livrèrent à une langue impatiente de goûter encore et encore à leur parfum sucré. La gorge du jeune homme aux yeux d'océan émit un son, si faible que le blond aurait pu penser l'imaginer, se sentant fondre sous l'effleurement léger et ardent, avide d'une saveur dont il se savait le seul à pouvoir offrir. Ses mains remontèrent dans le dos aux muscles perceptibles, et voulurent se fondre dans cette peau chaude qui se mouvait au moindre geste de l'étudiant aux mèches dorées.

« Tet-cchi, » murmura ce dernier contre les lèvres fines et rougies par ses attentions. « Touche-moi encore... »

Le concerné observa un instant les yeux d'ambre déjà voilés par l'envie, avant de prendre le visage de Kise en coupe et de caresser la chair rosée, encore humide, du pouce. Il déposa une multitude de baisers aériens et délicats, amoureux mais coupables, sur chaque parcelle de peau claire qui lui faisait face.

« Il va falloir que j'y aille, » admit le jeune instituteur dans un souffle, luttant pour ne pas détourner le regard de celui qui s'emplit de déception et de peine. « Je suis désolé. J'ai une réunion à l''école avec les autres professeurs et des parents d'élèves, ce soir. »

_C'est pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas que je touche à ses vêtements, _songea le blond avec une pointe d'amertume. _Il aurait quand même pu me le dire avant. _Il fronça les sourcils, mais la longueur de la justification le fit tiquer. Cela n'était pas du genre de son aîné d'en dire plus que nécessaire. Plus attentif, il nota la présence d'une étincelle de regret, brillant au fond des grands yeux clairs, qui le dissuada de soumettre ses réflexions à voix haute. Kuroko désirait certainement rester autant que lui, mais les obligations étaient ce qu'elles étaient.

Il adressa donc à son compagnon un sourire en coin, lui signifiant que ce n'était que partie remise, et planta un dernier baiser sur le front recouvert de mèches un peu folles. Le réflexe involontaire du bleuté de baisser la tête en fermant fort les yeux ne lui échappa pas cette fois, bien qu'il ne l'avait plus vue depuis longtemps maintenant.

Il comprit alors pourquoi l'explication donnée l'avait dérangé. Son compagnon était, derrière son air indifférent, terrorisé à l'idée de ne pas faire ses preuves, de ne pas être reconnu par ses pairs comme un être humain ayant de la valeur, une fois de plus.

Tendrement, il passa une main dans les cheveux légèrement laqués pour amener le visage du plus petit contre sa poitrine. Ce dernier résista un peu, ne comprenant sans doute pas vraiment où le plus jeune voulait en venir, mais finit par se laisser faire en sentant la chaleur du corps du blond se diffuser contre sa joue au travers du tissu fin.

« Tu l'entends, pas vrai ? » fit celui-ci après un moment.

Le jeune instituteur hocha doucement la tête en attrapant le bas du vêtement pour y enfouir son visage. Kise sourit doucement.

« Alors n'aie pas peur, Tet-cchi. Ce simple son prouve à quel point tu es extraordinaire, parce que tu es passé au-delà de ce qu'aucun autre homme vivant n'a jamais traversé pour pouvoir l'entendre à nouveau. »

Kuroko se mit à rire silencieusement contre lui, comme en témoignaient les soubresauts qui agitaient son corps frêle sur le bureau. « Aomine-kun aussi l'a fait. » Avant d'ajouter, plus bas : « C'était même son idée… »

Kise ne put retenir un soupir d'agacement face à ce manque de confiance en soi maladif dont l'autre faisait parfois preuve, se diminuant de lui-même dès qu'un sujet qui l'ébranlait était abordé. Il savait bien que tout le monde n'était pas comme lui, à qui tout souriait sans qu'il n'ait besoin de lever le petit doigt, ou comme leur compagnon endormi dans la pièce voisine, définition même de la force et de l'assurance. Mais il avait du mal à le tolérer chez les personnes qui lui étaient chères. Parce qu'il se sentait impuissant, dans ce genre de moments de faiblesse qui dévoilaient une souffrance, bien plus sérieuse, derrière eux.

Il l'étreignit plus fort à cette pensée, le berçant sans bruit lorsque les bras fins de son aîné l'entourèrent.

« Tu es exceptionnel, Tet-cchi, » glissa-t-il au milieu des mèches claires, avant de les embrasser et d'en inspirer le doux parfum familier. « Et qui dirait le contraire ne ferait que passer à côté de cette personne formidable que j'aime plus que tout au monde… »

Il sentit les poings de Kuroko se resserrer dans son dos, et l'entendit prendre une inspiration. Comprenant aussitôt qu'il allait à nouveau objecter, il s'empressa d'ajouter : « Et ne me sort pas que j'aime aussi l'autre loque décérébrée à moitié morte sur notre canapé, je suis au courant, et il m'arrive même d'en avoir honte !

-Pff… Hahaha ! »

Le rire clair et angélique du jeune instituteur envahit soudainement la pièce, l'éclairant d'une vie qui semblait presque s'être arrêtée durant cet instant de tension et de doutes. Un sourire tendre naquit sur le visage du plus jeune, et ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, chastement, avant de se séparer pour, cette fois-ci, ne plus se revoir avant quelques heures.

Kise regarda son Amour franchir la porte en lui adressant un petit signe, et s'en retourna à ses notes, la satisfaction d'être parvenu à apaiser Kuroko une fois de plus le rendant d'humeur plus légère. Et il allait en avoir bien besoin, se fit-il la réflexion en tirant un nouveau graphisme plein d'annotations colorées avec une grimace.

_A suivre_

* * *

**Note :** Merci de votre lecture !_  
_

Aaah je sais, j'avais dis lemon, et ce n'est qu'un petit lime. Ce chapitre là était donc celui du KiKuro (ou KuroKi ? Je me le demande...), et le prochain...! *danse de la joie*

A bientôt, et merci encore !


	9. Partie huit

**Note : **Bonjour ! Je ne m'en cache pas, voici ma partie préférée. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Ah, et j'avais fait la remarque pour Kuroko, donc je réitère pour Aomine car je me suis rendu compte qu'on avait tendance à le faire passer pour le plus âgé... Pourtant, même si on ne prend pas l'année scolaire en compte, Aomine a trois mois de moins que Kise, donc il est bien le plus jeune de la troupe :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Partie huit**

Ils ne dînèrent pas ensemble ce soir-là, Kuroko ayant une réunion professeurs-parents d'élèves, et Kise étant bien trop occupé à terminer ses révisions. Aomine eut tout de même la délicatesse de lui apporter un repas (certes micro-ondable et au goût de plastique, mais il ne fallait pas non plus lui demander la lune), et déposa même une couverture sur ses épaules. Le blond l'en remercia du plus lumineux de ses sourires, auquel l'autre répondit d'un vague signe de la main alors qu'il tournait déjà la poignée de la porte de la pièce. L'étudiant plissa les lèvres en le voyant réellement prêt à sortir. Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte, pas tout de suite…

« Daicchi… ? » s'entendit-il l'appeler doucement, les yeux à nouveau sur ses cours, pris par une impulsion dénuée de toute innocence et motivée par l'adrénaline grimpante due au stress de ses examens. Il sentit presque aussitôt le regard perçant du plus grand se poser sur lui, caressant sa peau au travers de la couche formée par la couverture et ses différents vêtements, son intensité le faisant frissonner jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même. Il s'en délecta intérieurement et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en relevant la tête vers le plus jeune.

Ce dernier lâcha la poignée en reconnaissant cette mimique équivoque qui était déjà la sienne dans leur vie d'avant. Il secoua la tête pour lui-même afin de chasser cette idée sitôt qu'elle lui vint. Il n'y avait plus de _vie d'avant_. Il y avait lui, il y avait eux, et il y avait cette lueur de convoitise qui se faisait de plus en plus présente dans le regard doré, au fil des secondes.

« On a besoin de décompresser ? » se moqua-t-il en arborant un sourire en coin, amusé, que lui rendit le blond.

Aomine soupira en fermant les yeux, se passa une main dans la nuque, de l'air de celui qui est en plein réflexion, et rouvrit un œil pour voir les joues blanches se gonfler en une moue boudeuse lorsqu'il ajouta : « Aaah, j'sais pas, Tetsu va encore râler si je vide pas le lave-vaisselle. »

L'étudiant fit claquer sa langue contre son palais. « Et depuis quand les tâches ménagères t'intéressent~ ? » continua-t-il d'un air sournois en tapotant son propre menton du stylet de sa tablette. Aomine n'en tint pas compte et haussa les épaules, bien décidé à se faire un peu désirer. C'était un petit jeu toujours plaisant, et il était déterminé à ne pas y perdre, cette fois-ci. Il ne serait pas le type qui craquerait. Après tout, celui qui avait besoin de se changer les idées n'était pas lui, et il pouvait toujours invoquer la fameuse migraine à cause de ses heures de travail matinales…

« Je me dis juste que ce serait cool qu'il se détende, vu qu'il va rentrer tard. » Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et leva involontairement les yeux vers un autre coin de la pièce, pourtant dénué de tout intérêt. « Et puis, ça a jamais tué personne de vider un lave-vaisselle, alors… » Content de son excuse imparable, il se tourna à nouveau vers la porte, entamant mentalement un compte à rebours pour voir comment Kise allait le retenir.

« Sauf qu'on a jamais eu de lave-vaisselle, Daicchi. »

Aomine se figea, la main posée sur le métal froid.

«-…Certes.

-J'ai gagné~ » chantonna l'aîné en se levant. La couverture glissa de ses épaules en un désagréable bruissement d'électricité statique tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers l'autre jeune homme.

« Certes. » répéta ce dernier plus bas lorsqu'un stylet vint se poser contre ses lèvres. Les yeux d'ambre le fixèrent avec amusement, tandis que la bouche mutine le somma de le récompenser de son trophée avant de venir se poser contre la sienne pour la soumettre à ses désirs, impatiente et conquérante.

Aomine eut à peine le temps de penser qu'il était heureux que Kise n'avait pas encore touché à son 'repas', qu'il se retrouva projeté dos sur le lit, surprit et étendu à la manière d'une jeune fille encore quelque peu réticente. Mais réticent, l'était-il seulement ? Ce n'était même pas comme cela lui avait traversé l'esprit de refuser, bien au contraire.

Il s'attendit à voir le blond venir s'installer au-dessus de lui mais, au lieu de cela, il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une fermeture éclair. Et pas n'importe laquelle : la sienne, comprit-il en sentant les doigts froids et engourdis par les manipulations sur la tablette tactile défaire le bouton de son jean.

« Je croyais qu'on devait t'aider à te détendre », lança t'il en observant le plafond, captivé par les gravures dans le papier de la lampe chinoise, comme il l'était chaque soir avant de s'endormir. Des lèvres se posèrent sur le tissu de son boxer, un souffle chaud et moite se répandant dans les fibres, suivies d'un lascif et non moins équivoque 'mais c'est exactement ce qu'on est en train de faire…', et le jean fut tiré d'un coup sec. Aomine se retint de grommeler devant tant d'indélicatesse, même s'il aurait été le premier à agir ainsi dans d'autres circonstances. C'est-à-dire avec ses dix heures de sommeil dans les pattes. Là, il avait à peine eu la moitié chaque jour depuis le début de la semaine (ses siestes quotidiennes le ramenaient à douze heures), et il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à jouer la sauvagerie. Ou alors, Kise devrait se débrouiller tout seul. Mais l'idée de servir de poupée gonflable ne lui plaisait pas des masses non plus, pas aujourd'hui en tout cas.

« Daicchi… » pleurnicha soudain l'autre, le faisant relever les yeux pour rencontrer un visage déçu. Le bleuté nota par la même occasion qu'il avait tout de même réussi à le débarrasser de son jean, et il haussa un sourcil face à cette constatation.

« Daicchi, » reprit l'étudiant, « c'est vexant, là. » Il fit passer le sexe sombre au repos entre ses mains pour ce qui ne semblait pas être la première fois. Et l'agent n'avait même pas remarqué.

Ils se fixèrent un instant, l'un interrogateur et sentant le feu qui avait commencé à consumer ses reins s'estomper doucement devant l'air de l'autre, alanguit et amorphe.

_Ça, ce n'est vraiment pas habituel… Il est fatigué à ce point ? _songea-t-il en continuant de caresser le membre endormi avec lenteur, de façon distraite.

« Désolé. » Aomine brisa le silence. « J'étais ailleurs. » Le blond se retint d'ajouter un 'encore pire !', et grimpa sur le lit lorsque son cadet l'y invita d'un mouvement de tête. Le grand policier le serra aussitôt contre lui, humant l'agréable parfum fruité des mèches de soleil.

« Quand même, » commença Kise, le visage lové contre le col de la chemise d'uniforme de son compagnon. « T'aurais dû le dire franchement si t'avais pas envie, je croyais que tu me faisais marcher, moi. »

Les soubresauts de la poitrine du bleuté qui s'en suivirent le firent s'écarter légèrement et relever les yeux. Un sourire naquit de lui-même sur ses lèvres en le voyant retenir difficilement son hilarité. Il entreprit immédiatement une série de chatouilles afin de le voir se lâcher franchement, car il ne connaissait pas grand-chose de plus beau que le rire de ses deux amours.

Quand il y parvint, sans grand mal cela dit, il n'eut pas vraiment le loisir de se délecter du visage éclairé de son compagnon. Ce dernier roula rapidement au-dessus de lui pour le plaquer contre le matelas, rieur, et contempla les cheveux d'or s'éparpiller sur la couverture froissée, sans se départir de son grand sourire un peu gamin.

« T'es vraiment qu'un sale gosse, » gronda-t-il de sa voix profonde avant de se pencher vers son oreille. « Mais t'as raison, t'as gagné, et ce sur toute la ligne. J'espère que t'es prêt à en payer les conséquences. » Il accompagna ses paroles d'une large main mutine qu'il glissa dans le pantalon de jogging trop large que portait l'ex-mannequin lorsqu'il étudiait, et qui lui servait bien, présentement. Il eut l'agréable surprise de constater que celui-ci n'avait pas pris la peine d'enfiler le moindre sous-vêtement -sans doute pour le confort-, et ses doigts glissèrent contre la peau chaude et fragile, frémissante sous son toucher.

Kise sursauta légèrement en les sentant se resserrer autour de son sexe entier, et entoura le cou du bleuté de ses bras pour mieux accrocher son regard.

« Et quel est ton prix ? » susurra-t-il en caressant la naissance de la nuque, cherchant le point qui déclencherait cette série de frissons familière dans le dos du plus jeune.

Aomine ne répondit rien, se contentant d'un sourire en coin avant de venir embrasser le cou à la peau claire. Il perçut bientôt le bruit du souffle du blond qui commençait à rechercher et à ressentir chaque bribe du plaisir naissant dans son être, stimulé par le désir grandissant et l'anticipation. Car si chacun de ses tendres échanges avec Kuroko avait une saveur douce et sucrée, l'amour avec Aomine était enflammé et piquant, inattendu, à l'image de l'odeur épicée de sa peau. Quelque chose entre l'exotisme du bois de cèdre et la puissance d'une autre fragrance, profondément virile, sauvage.

L'un était le jour. Celui auquel on s'attend en se levant chaque matin, qui réserve bien quelques surprises mais on s'y habitue, et on finit par comprendre comment mener à bien chaque journée et ainsi se complaire sous son ciel clair et rassurant. L'autre était la nuit. Celle qui effraie et qui intrigue, pleine de mystères et de surprises cachées dans l'obscurité, dans laquelle l'on finit par se plaire à se perdre soi-même et à profiter de l'immensité d'une voûte céleste sombre et infinie d'énigmes. Et Dieu qu'il aimait chacun d'eux…

Kise inspira cette odeur à s'en enivrer et se perdit dans la brume tiède de ses sens, semblable à celle qui parcoure les rues les soirs d'été, lorsque le soleil est déjà couché. Il plia instinctivement ses jambes pour rapprocher son compagnon de lui, glissant un genou entre celles de l'autre, bien vite bloqué par le jean qui descendait le long des hanches à la souplesse féline de son meilleur rival.

Il sentit la respiration du bleuté se heurter à son oreille, la chatouillant de ses lèvres humides et affamées qui se mirent à téter son lobe vierge de tout artifice. D'un naturel sensible aux chatouilles, il retint une envie de rire en sentant de légers frissons parcourir le haut de son corps à mesure que son cadet s'amusait à tenter de lui extirper quelques soupirs. Ce n'était certes pas peine perdue, mais le blond leva les yeux au ciel à la pensée que celui qui se mettait dans tous ses états parce qu'on jouait de ses oreilles, ce n'était pas lui, mais bien le plus jeune. _Une tentative de se prouver qu'il n'est pas plus facile à faire plier que moi ? _sourit-il intérieurement, narquois.

Il décida de lui faire payer cet 'affront' en parcourant le dos tendu de ses mains fraîches, ne manquant pas de retracer toute la colonne vertébrale mouvante au-dessus de lui depuis la nuque, jusqu'à atteindre la naissance des fesses peut-être un peu trop musclées par des heures et des heures d'entraînement et de basket. Il sentit Aomine trembler presque imperceptiblement de surprise lorsqu'il passa ses doigts entre elles pour caresser l'entrée chaude et secrète, connue de lui seul.

Ce dernier sembla définitivement se réveiller d'un coup, se redressant de presque tout son corps pour attraper l'étudiant d'une main sous un bras, l'autre par le col pour le rejeter un peu plus haut sur le lit, moins près du bord.

« Waa-aouch ?! »

Kise ferma les yeux par réflexe en se sentant retomber sur le matelas, et ne les rouvrit que pour voir le bleuté revenir le surplomber de ses mouvements souples, un air prédateur sur le visage, tel une panthère ayant décidé de s'amuser un peu plus longtemps avec sa proie.

« J'ai changé d'avis, j'suis pas sûr que t'ai gagné, en fait. »

L'aîné, d'abord sonné par l'enchaînement inattendu (et des plus bienvenu), lui adressa un regard de défi, sans noter que le plus grand se mit à chercher quelque chose dans la poche de sa chemise d'uniforme, déjà bien désordonnée.

« Montre-moi ç- Hm !» Il fut coupé dans sa phrase par un bâillon improvisé, une cravate noire d'agent de l'ordre public. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise, et une pointe de chaleur familière vint enflammer son bas-ventre. Tout cela commençait à sérieusement lui plaire... _Attache-moi et je ne réponds plus de rien_, tenta-t-il de lui faire comprendre d'un regard, mais quelque chose lui disait que c'était déjà prévu, quelque part dans un coin de la tête de son policier.

Comme pour lui donner raison, ce dernier se releva aussi vite pour tirer d'un coup sec sur le tiroir de l'une des tables de nuit, faisant trembler le réveil qui s'écrasa sur la couette en un son de cloche étouffé. Il en retira une paire de menottes factices d'un air satisfait, mais Kise nota qu'un certain tube, qui commençait déjà à entamer ses derniers jours d'existence, fut renvoyé dans le noir avec le reste du contenu du meuble. Il haussa mentalement les épaules en se disant qu'au moins, son compagnon tenait à ce qu'on parle de détente, et non pas de nuit blanche de folie. Il se sentit touché, tout de même un peu, de savoir que son cadet se préoccupait de sa réussite scolaire. Dans d'autres circonstances, il n'aurait pas hésité à l'asticoter sur le sujet…

En fait non, il n'aurait pas hésité à contester et aurait fait son gamin jusqu'à être certain de ne pas fermer l'œil de la nuit, mais il fallait bien être raisonnable, des fois.

Cependant, 'raisonnable' n'était pas le mot le plus adapté à la situation, songea-t-il juste avant qu'Aomine ne l'attrape à nouveau brutalement par le col, sans douceur, pour l'aplatir cette fois face contre le matelas. Ravi par ce petit tour de force, le blond fit mine de pousser une exclamation de surprise qui mourut dans son bâillon. Il sentit sa propre salive se répandre dans le tissu, et la sensation de cette humidité tiède contre ses lèvres lui tordit délicieusement le bas-ventre, comme un rappel de cette tendance du plus jeune à dévorer sa bouche plutôt qu'à l'embrasser, une fois pris dans le feu du désir urgent à assouvir.

Il sentit le chatouillis des douces plumes ornant le poignet des menottes contre sa peau se refermer autour de ses articulations, tandis qu'une main large et forte le maintenait plaqué contre la couverture, ne lui laissant aucune marge pour esquisser le moindre mouvement. Elle vint ensuite se glisser sous son ventre, se faufilant sous son T-shirt élargit par quelques précédentes fantaisies de leur cru, pour étaler ses doigts contre son abdomen et le tirer en arrière afin de le redresser. Le blond se laissant faire docilement, incapable d'en appeler à ses propres muscles entravés par ceux de l'agent, expert en la matière. Il sentit bientôt son dos se heurter à un mur de chair, ses cuisses resserrées tressaillant sous l'effort pour lui éviter de basculer en avant, tandis que ses seuls appuis étaient ceux de ses genoux qui s'enfonçaient dans la couette, et de ses fesses contre les hanches de son tortionnaire. Celui-ci vint à nouveau taquiner son oreille du bout des dents pour lui susurrer quelques conseils de sa voix chaude.

« Bon garçon… » Le lacet retenant son pantalon de jogging fut défait avec une lenteur exécrable. « T-t-t. Tiens-toi tranquille, » ajouta-t-il lorsqu'un léger sursaut secoua l'étudiant en sentant de longs doigts brûlants se frayer un chemin dans l'ouverture du vêtement pour aller caresser l'aine tendue par la position de ses jambes. « Attentat à la pudeur, et tentative de corruption d'un agent des forces de l'ordre… Ça va te coûter assez cher comme ça, et crois-moi, tu n'en veux pas plus… Pour le moment.

-Hmpf ! » Kise relâcha la tension de ses hanches lorsque la poigne bouillante et ferme s'empara de son sexe érigé par le plaisir qui montait de plus en plus en lui à chaque acte, chaque mot de son compagnon. Il se sentit écraser ses propres mains contre l'entrejambe d'Aomine, et constata qu'il n'était pas le seul à apprécier ce petit jeu. Il voulut se redresser un peu pour pouvoir, lui aussi, toucher la peau palpitante qu'il sentait contre la pulpe de ses doigts. Le bleuté comprit rapidement, et s'écarta un rien du corps de l'étudiant, l'attirant en arrière afin de l'obliger à se courber pour lui permettre de continuer à profiter de la douce et inlassable sensation de la peau claire de son cou et de ses épaules contres ses lèvres désireuses.

La tête à présent posée dans le creux du cou de son cadet, le blond ignora le regard de nuit qui fit l'aller-retour entre le cadran de l'autre réveil, et les polycopiés de cours qui jonchaient le bureau, s'abandonnant à la sensation du souffle profond qui se perdait dans son T-shirt. Il le sentit néanmoins se tendre presque imperceptiblement, tandis que la douce brûlure des yeux de fauve revenait piquer sa peau sensible et transpirante, et comprit bien vite lorsque les doigts autour de son membre cessèrent de jouer de leur dextérité pour le caresser plus franchement, sans perdre de leur habileté. Il regretta, l'espace d'une seconde, de comprendre que le jeu se terminerait une autre fois, mais le coup de hanche d'Aomine qui s'impatientait au creux de sa main le ramena au moment présent, et il l'imita aussitôt, embrumé par l'excitation montante au plus profond de ses reins.

Pourtant, il eût bien vite la sensation que ça ne lui suffirait pas. Il tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté pour voir le profil concentré du plus jeune. Les sourcils froncés, la bouche entrouverte sur un souffle qui commençait à se faire désordonné et les tempes légèrement humides, Kise eût du mal à résister à l'envie de venir jouer de sa langue sur ce petit bout d'oreille sombre rougissant sous l'assaut de la fièvre et du désir. La bouche toujours scellée, il vint coller le bandeau moite contre le lobe mat pour laisser échapper un souffle tiède et tentateur.

Les yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent de surprise, ce qui le laissa penser que sa manœuvre avait eu son petit effet malgré le tissu, et les phalanges agiles se resserrèrent brutalement autour de lui, lui arrachant un gémissement étouffé. Une vague de chaleur inonda son bas-ventre, déclenchant de longs frissons qui parcoururent ses cuisses quasiment découvertes, et il n'eût pas le temps de réfléchir que, mues par un instinct né de l'envie grimpante, ses mains emprisonnées se mirent à presser le bout déjà suintant du sexe sombre de son compagnon contre ses fesses frémissantes. Il se releva un peu pour les écarter davantage, avant d'être rejeté en avant par le plus jeune, lui arrachant sa prise.

« Mfdai-tscchi ! »

Le concerné, pas plus déphasé que ça par l'incompréhension et l'étrange posture de l'ancien mannequin, ne l'avait pas lâché pour autant. Kise n'eût cependant pas à attendre bien longtemps avant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Aomine esquissa un sourire en coin, celui dont on sait que les intentions qu'il cache sont tout sauf honorables, et l'abandonna un instant pour retourner ouvrir le tiroir.

Sans perdre plus de temps, il acheva le tube métallique d'une pression franche, son contenu survivant se déversant dans sa paume ouverte.

« Tu l'auras cherché, » lança-t-il sous le regard doré qui s'attardait sur les longues mains occupées à enduire le pénis droit et fier de gel lubrifiant. Il s'y appliqua un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire, se complaisant sous ces yeux plein de convoitise, puis vint se replacer derrière le blond qui attendait, immobile, sage, avant de se pencher au-dessus de lui pour atteindre le creux de son oreille.

« J'vais t'en faire tellement payer que t'auras plus qu'à retourner refaire la salle de bains avec Tetsu, comme la semaine dernière. Tu sais que ça m'a énervé, hein ? » Il glissa sans ménagement deux doigts plein de gel entre les fesses offertes de son aîné dont les mains s'agrippèrent silencieusement à la chaîne factice reliant les menottes, tandis que le rouge envahissait les joues blanches. Aomine se redressa, préparant soigneusement le corps de son amant à l'accepter, avec cette douceur tranquille maquillée d'une brutalité animale dont il avait le secret. « Je m'demande s'il serait jaloux en voyant ça. Et si j'éjaculais dedans, juste pour voir comment il va réagir ? »

Kise lui adressa un regard furieux, bien que voilé sous l'intensité des sensations qui l'assaillaient dès qu'il sentait les phalanges du bleuté le caresser de telle ou telle façon. Il n'aimait pas cette espèce de compétition perpétuelle que les deux autres s'infligeaient entre eux, à son propos. Là où Kuroko se plaisait à agir en petit-ami attentif et attentionné, Aomine plaçait la barre tout aussi haut sur le sexe, peu importe combien il leur disait que tous deux étaient parfaits à leur façon. En fait, il se faisait l'impression d'être une petite fille que se disputaient deux frères pour obtenir ses faveurs, et ça le mettait mal à l'aise.

Ses pensées furent cependant bien vite balayées lorsqu'un soubresaut plus violent que les autres agita son corps. Ses mains serrèrent plus étroitement le jouet et se mirent à tirer dessus pour tenter de le retirer. Un besoin urgent de se toucher lui tiraillait les entrailles, et il commença à se débattre en frottant son visage contre la couverture pour faire descendre le bâillon sur son menton, tout en tortillant désespérément ses hanches à la recherche d'un contact plus prononcé, plus fort. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il voulait ressentir davantage les doigts d'Aomine en lui, ou s'il tentait d'apaiser cette envie en se frottant contre la couette encore trop loin sous lui.

Un fort claquement sonore résonna dans la pièce, coupant court à ses mouvements jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise la sensation de brûlure qui se diffusait sur sa fesse. Il l'avait frappé, là, comme ça ? Il jeta un regard en coin au bleuté qui lui adressa un sourire moqueur en retour, et réalisa qu'il était sorti du jeu à l'instant où il avait commencé à s'énerver, alors que le but initial était qu'il se détende.

« Arrête donc d'frétiller, que j'puisse m'occuper de ton cas ! » asséna le plus jeune de sa voix autoritaire, celle qu'il réservait normalement pour les rares fois où il arrêtait un petit délinquant. Kise se retint de rétorquer d'un « c'est de ta faute ! » qu'il n'aurait de toute façon pas pu prononcer, et baissa les yeux, faussement repentant. Il hocha la tête et adressa un regard humide et suppliant à l'homme de loi.

Ce dernier s'en mordit inconsciemment la lèvre et retira ses phalanges de l'antre ardent dont il caressa une dernière fois l'entrée du pouce. Il retraça du bout des doigts la forme de la croupe à la peau rougissante pour aller se poser contre la hanche et y enfoncer ses ongles courts, comme un félin retiendrait sa proie. Le blond serra les poings d'anticipation, se refusant à émettre le moindre son, sans perdre un seul détail de tout ce qu'il pouvait voir des mouvements d'Aomine.

Le bleuté pinça le flanc encore vierge de toute marque (il comptait bien y remédier un peu) devant cette attention, et flatta une dernière fois sa propre virilité avant de la diriger vers l'étau de chair impatient et intime. Un gémissement plaintif du blond l'arrêta alors qu'il venait à peine de commencer à s'enfoncer en lui, et il le toisa d'un air inquiet, qu'il balaya cependant bien vite de son visage en remarquant le regard d'ambre recouvert par les paupières serrées de Kise. Ça n'était pas les traits de la douleur, songea-t-il en le possédant davantage, allant plus loin encore jusqu'à ce que les yeux de miel, brillant d'une retenue qui atteignait ses limites, se posèrent sur lui.

Un nouveau soupir, identique au premier, lui fit finalement comprendre la supplique implicite du blond qui remonta ses hanches de lui-même, appuyant ses fesses contre le bas-ventre de son compagnon. La sensation de plénitude qui montait en lui fut complétée par la main sombre d'Aomine qui vint, _enfin_, saisir son membre tremblant qui laissait déjà échapper de lourdes gouttes de liquide.

Le jeune agent commença presque aussitôt à bouger, d'abord lentement, imposant un rythme identique à sa poigne qui s'affairait le long du pénis moite du blond. Il sentit les muscles des jambes de l'étudiant commencer à montrer des signes de faiblesse contre les siennes, et accéléra rapidement afin de limiter la fatigue de leurs deux corps.

Les claquements de sa peau contre celle de l'autre envahirent bientôt le silence relatif de la chambre, suivis par le crescendo de leur souffle de plus en plus erratique au fil des minutes, entrecoupé par les sons à la fois dénués de sens et révélateurs qui franchissaient leur gorge. Les doigts d'Aomine se firent plus étroits sur leur prise lorsqu'il sentit le corps de son aîné se resserrer par spasmes autour du sien, leur faisant oublier à tous les deux le semblant de jeu qu'ils avaient entamés.

Son bas-ventre s'enflamma davantage, se tordant de délicieuse façon, et il devina l'approche de l'orgasme qui se faufilait déjà sous sa peau.

Il retraça les flancs et la colonne vertébrale de son aîné de façon désordonné, irréfléchie et, sous le coup d'une impulsion animale, se pencha vers la nuque tendre et blanche pour la mordre avec violence. Le cri étouffé de Kise ne lui fit pas pour autant lâcher prise, mais la tension qui traversa le corps du blond sous la douleur se répercuta jusque dans le sien, et ses hanches se mirent à le frapper plus fort, plus vite, poussées par la jouissance presque coupable qui le foudroya aussitôt.

Il relâcha la peau claire un instant plus tard, et contempla avec une pointe de fierté la marque sanguine qui l'ornait à présent, avant de l'apaiser de quelques coups de langue râpeuse, ce qui ne sembla pas déplaire à son compagnon.

« Hmmf… »

Sans cesser de cajoler le creux d'épaule meurtri, Aomine releva les yeux vers le visage de l'étudiant qui le regardait, toujours bâillonné, d'en dessous ses paupières à demi closes par le plaisir. D'une main, le jeune agent défit le nœud de la cravate qui entravait la bouche aux lèvres rougies pour l'embrasser furieusement dans une position des plus précaire.

« Daicchi, » souffla l'autre d'une voix rauque quand ils se séparèrent enfin. « Encore… »

Les yeux bleus clignèrent plusieurs fois sans comprendre, et Kise amorça un mouvement de hanche agacé contre lui, rappelant à son attention son sexe délaissé.

« Aah, merde, s'cuse. »

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel, se retenant de faire un quelconque commentaire sur les soi-disant capacités d'amant exceptionnel de son cadet, tandis que celui-ci lui retirait ces menottes qui commençaient à faire sérieusement souffrir ses épaules. Il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement, et se redressa en se massant les poignets, sous le regard interloqué d'Aomine qui s'était écarté de lui.

« Eh bah, t'as changé d'av- Wow ! » Le plus jeune fut coupé dans sa phrase par une forte pression de la main de l'aîné sur sa poitrine qui l'entraîna sur le dos. Il ne put réprimer un grognement de douleur lorsque sa tête rencontra un objet dur au milieu des oreillers, que ses doigts identifièrent rapidement comme le réveil de leur aîné, tombé là un peu plus tôt.

« 'Tain… » grommela-t-il tandis que Kise s'installait au-dessus de lui, le chevauchant de ses longues jambes à la fine musculature légèrement saillante, sculptée par le mannequinat et son amour pour le sport. Il esquissa un léger sourire en comprenant ses intentions, et s'efforça de lutter un peu plus longtemps contre le sommeil qui semblait plus que décidé à vouloir le gagner, histoire de pouvoir donner entière satisfaction à son blond.

Ce dernier remarqua les yeux sombres se faire de plus en plus petits, et planta un baiser sur les paupières lourdes de fatigue avant d'entraîner le plus jeune dans un autre baiser lascif et langoureux, alors que ses mains s'affairaient à retrouver chaque zone sensible du corps épuisé pour le sortir de sa transe post-orgasmique. Il retraça une dernière fois les lèvres foncées du bout de sa langue taquine avant de fondre sur ce qu'il savait être le point faible d'Aomine : ses oreilles.

Pendant que ses doigts s'activaient à caresser ensemble leur deux membres plus bas, entre leurs jambes, ses lèvres se mirent à parcourir la gorge à découvert, retraçant la peau fine sous laquelle résonnaient les pulsations de vie qui animait son compagnon. Elles s'arrêtèrent sur le lobe sensible, hésitantes, avant de le happer pour le suçoter goulûment, comme un bébé téterait le sein de sa mère. Il sentit une main passer dans sa nuque et se glisser dans ses cheveux pour le masser avec délice et désir, deux mots fusionnant subtilement l'un dans l'autre dans l'enveloppe suave de leur chaleur commune.

Sous sa paume, la virilité sombre du plus jeune parut bientôt prête à lui en donner davantage, tandis que le corps sous lui s'éveillait à nouveau, de plus en plus réceptif à mesure que ses effleurements devenaient caresses et que sa bouche se faisait de plus en plus traîtresse, mesquine, et redoutable. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup plus longtemps avant que les hanches du bleuté ne commencent à se arquer, à la recherche d'un contact plus franc, plus appuyé, plus chaud encore.

Un sourire de ravissement ourla ses lèvres lorsqu'un premier grognement émana de la gorge que parcouraient ses lèvres gourmandes. Les mains d'Aomine se refermèrent sur le drap, et il appela son amant d'une voix éraillée, profonde, chargée d'envie et d'impatience.

Kise n'attendit pas plus longuement avant de se séparer, quoiqu'à regrets, de la peau à la saveur quelque peu exotique pour se redresser de lui-même au-dessus des hanches de son cadet qu'il parcouru du bout des doigts. Dieux qu'il les aimait, ces hanches. Souples, fortes, agiles, elles savaient toujours exactement comment se mouvoir pour le défaire, que ce soit dans la simple démarche féline du plus grand, sur un terrain de basket, ou en amour, tout contre les siennes.

Ses yeux de lumière plongèrent dans le regard de nuit, assombri par les limbes d'un désir renaissant. L'une de ses mains vint chercher le sexe à présent à nouveau parfaitement éveillé pour le glisser entre ses fesses, et il soupira sous la délicieuse sensation d'intégrité qui l'emplissait pour la seconde fois ce soir.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, serrés l'un contre l'autre dans la douce -mais non moins tentante- étreinte de l'éternellement jeune Endorphine, Aomine se réveillait doucement de son demi-sommeil, le nez plongé dans des mèches de soleil qui lui chatouillaient le visage. Les yeux encore clos, il fronça des sourcils sous la sensation quoiqu'un peu dérangeante, et resserra sa prise sur le corps reposant encore à moitié sur le sien pour enfouir son visage dans le creux du cou de celui-ci. Il en inspira le délicieux parfum, lui évoquant la fragrance sucrée d'un miel fleuri, récolté sous un ciel d'été.

L'esprit encore un peu perdu quelque part dans une suave tension qui se diffusait petit à petit, le laissant retomber dans un monde fait de réalités et de perceptions, il marmonna la première chose qui lui passa par la tête, et qui lui semblait être une bonne idée.

« Vous vous ressemblez quand on est comme ça, Tetsu et toi.

-…T'es en train de me dire que t'as couché avec lui finalement ? »

Silence. Les yeux bleus s'ouvrirent difficilement, tandis que la question faisait lentement son petit bout de chemin jusqu'à atteindre son centre de réflexion, et Aomine fronça à nouveau les sourcils en tentant de comprendre le pourquoi du comment Kise en était arrivé là. Lorsque la lumière se fit sur la façon dont le blond avait dû interpréter sa phrase (dont il avait eu bien du mal à se souvenir), il ne put que lâcher, au sein de la douce chaleur émanant de la peau claire : « T'es con ou quoi, sérieusement ? »

Il s'écarta ensuite légèrement, un peu à regret, pour lever un regard des plus blasé sur son aîné. Celui-ci le devança simplement (à croire qu'il n'attendait que cela) en en profitant pour abattre sans douceur un lourd oreiller sur son visage à l'air encore endormi. Le bleuté se contenta d'un « humpf ! » surprit, mais retira l'objet encombrant de sa figure avec toute la nonchalance et le calme dont il était capable, pour se rasseoir. Il soupira d'exaspération, que l'étudiant n'était pas sûr de pouvoir identifier comme feinte ou non avant de se prendre, à son tour, le coussin criminel.

L'oreiller fut expulsé du visage de l'ancien mannequin avec une force appelant à la vengeance, et il en saisit un nouveau avant de sauter sur le plus grand en cherchant à l'étouffer, lequel bascula en arrière et, dans une tentative désespérée de se rattraper à la couette pour ne pas tomber, emporta le blond avec lui dans sa chute vers le sol. Celle-ci fut heureusement amortie par toute la couverture tombée dans la manœuvre, et Aomine évita de justesse à l'étudiant de s'écraser purement et simplement sur lui en le retenant par les épaules.

Ce fut ainsi que, l'un au-dessus de l'autre, ils se fixèrent pendant de longues secondes sans bien comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, avant d'éclater tous deux d'un rire franc qui leur secoua les côtes durant plusieurs minutes, les abandonnant à bout de souffle, épuisés.

Toujours assis sur le ventre à la peau mate, la tête à présent posée sur le torse, Kise ronronna de plaisir en sentant la large main chaude de son compagnon se glisser dans ses cheveux clairs. Plongé dans sa bulle de bien-être, il déposa quelques baisers papillons sur la poitrine sous laquelle résonnait un son qu'il souhaiterait ne jamais cesser d'entendre. Celui de la fabuleuse Lady Vie à laquelle il n'offrait plus désormais que son respect le plus grand, et une gratitude infinie.

« -Hmm, Ryô ?

-Hm ? » Il releva la tête, le menton posé dans le creux où se rejoignaient les côtes de son Amour. A côté de lui, l'une de ses mains dessinait distraitement quelque écriture inconnue sur la peau sombre et parfois frissonnante. La main perdue entre ses mèches vint se glisser dans sa nuque, avant de retourner jouer avec les deux anneaux bleus de son oreille. Un pour le jour, l'autre pour la nuit.

« Je crois que tu ferais mieux d'aller te laver maintenant si tu veux pas passer tes exams sur les chiottes. Vu l'heure, Tetsu va pas rentrer de sitôt, ce soir. »

Kise fit la moue à ces deux idées peu réjouissantes, mais la première l'emportant (et de loin) sur la deuxième, il se leva péniblement en évitant de perdre l'équilibre à cause de la couverture glissante sous ses pieds. Il put ainsi constater à l'état de ses cuisses que, en effet, il était temps pour lui d'aller se nettoyer. Et qu'Aomine n'avait pas menti en disant vouloir rendre leur aîné jaloux, songea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils avant qu'un objet particulier gisant sur le sol, juste au-dessus de la tête aux mèches d'un firmament de minuit, attira son attention.

« Alors là, on est morts… » s'entendit-il souffler tandis que des dizaines de scénarios d'un jeune instituteur aux cheveux d'un ciel d'été, les torturant de mille et une façons pour avoir définitivement détruit son réveil pendant une partie de jambes en l'air en plein dans ses _supposées _révisions, se mirent à défiler dans son esprit.

Et les yeux d'un ciel de minuit s'agrandissant de terreur ne l'aidèrent pas davantage.

* * *

**Note de fin :** Merci de votre lecture !

Je me demande si la 'relation à trois' est bien dégagée à présent ?

La prochaine partie est l'épilogue, et donc la fin ! Concernant les annexes sur l'ancienne vie, il me faudra un peu plus de temps :3

Merci à tous !


	10. Epilogue

**Note : **Bonjour !

Voici donc le petit épilogue, fort modeste, de cette petite fic. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même, mais attendez-vous à de la niaiiiiserie :3

Ah et, oui, j'ai _encore_ changé le résumé. Au début, j'avais peur de spoiler les éventuels lecteurs, mais finalement... :)

Allez, je vous souhaite une bonne (bien que courte) lecture !

* * *

**Epilogue**

Lorsque Kuroko rentra -bien plus tard que prévu-, ce fut pour trouver Kise, une console de jeux dans les mains, affalé en travers d'un Aomine plongé dans un magazine d'idoles dissimulant à peine un ancien photo-shoot d'un certain mannequin aux yeux dorés, le tout dans un lit tant sens dessus-dessous que l'on n'en distinguait même plus les différents éléments. Ses yeux experts remarquèrent bien vite que quelque chose clochait dans cette pièce, mais un 'il-ne-savait-quoi' le dérangeait encore plus que ce sentiment…

Deux, en fait.

Le jeune policier le gratifia d'un « Yo, Tetsu » paresseux tandis que le mannequin, un sourire solaire sur le visage, lui tendit une main en guise d'invitation à les rejoindre dans ce joyeux bordel. Le nouvel instituteur, suspicieux, l'accepta avec réticence tout en continuant de chercher ce fameux _quelque chose_. Premièrement, et cela était aussi flagrant que la présence d'une foutue paire de menottes_ érotiques_ en plein milieu d'une salle de jeux d'une école maternelle, le blond n'avait pas passé autant de temps sur la case 'révisions' qu'il était supposé le faire, lui préférant un lancer de dés bonus et sans doute pipés. Et, deuxièmement, ce temps avait visiblement (encore que l'odeur régnant dans la chambre le plaçait elle aussi sur la voie) été mis à profit pour un cours d'éducation physique certainement pas destiné aux jeunes enfants. Quant à la troisième chose, celle qui le taraudait le plus, elle avait l'air d'être bien mieux cachée… Mais cela n'empêchait en rien ce sentiment que ses deux colocataires savaient parfaitement de quoi il retournait.

Il se laissa néanmoins entraîner sur le lit en tentant de conserver son air réprobateur, histoire de leur tirer les vers du nez, mais les chatouilles traîtresses des mains expertes blond sitôt qu'il fut installé sur le matelas eurent rapidement raison de lui, l'entraînant dans un rire clair et contagieux. Si contagieux qu'il décida de laisser tomber son idée première pour le moment dès que retentit un son similaire émanant de la gorge des deux autres, jusqu'à ce que…

« -P'tain, Nigo ! Combien de fois on t'a dit 'pas sur le lit', merde ! Descend de là, t'es pas d'la partie !

-Aomine-kun, ton langage. Nigo, descend du lit.

-Tet-cchi… Tu es en appui sur mon estomac, là. Et ça fait maaaaal !

-Wif !»

Bien malgré lui, le blond continua à rire malgré la scène de ménage qui se déroulait devant ses yeux et la douleur de son ventre secoué par l'hilarité, accentuée par la présence du bras de l'aîné qui l'écrasait un rien. Il riait parce qu'elle était là, leur nouvelle réalité. Et, tandis que Kuroko s'excusait vaguement en retirant son coude de son abdomen, celui-ci se fit la réflexion que, pour rien au monde, il ne voudrait quelqu'un d'autre à ses côtés. Parce que même si tout n'était pas forcément parfait, ils étaient tous les trois ensembles, pour toujours et à jamais.

« Waf ! »

Très bien, tous les _quatre_…

« …Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas changé les draps, tous les deux ?

-…

-…

-Et où est mon réveil, Daiki-kun ?

-Pourquoi m- De… Comment tu- ?!

-Dai-cchi-le-mal-aimé~ ! » chantonna Kise, heureux du regard à la fois interloqué et, quelque part, libéré d'un poids invisible qu'adressa Aomine à Kuroko, lequel se contenta de soupirer, un léger sourire ourlant ses lèvres fines.

Tout était parfait, en fait.

_Fin_

* * *

**Note** : Aloooors, l'overdose de guimauve~?

Merci pour votre lecture en tout cas !

Et merci d'avoir suivi cette fanfiction *s'incline bien bas*. D'après les stat's, vous avez tout de même été nombreux à suivre ce petit bout de fanfiction, et ça me touche beaucoup. Un grand merci à ceux (surtout celles en fait x) ) qui l'ont appréciée, commentée, 'favoritée', et... Eh bah juste que je vous aime, parce que ça a permis des discussions aussi intéressantes qu'amusantes, alors merci. Et aussi pour mon ego de petite fanficteuse stressée, merci X3

Enfin, je marque cette fanfiction comme **complète**, mais des compléments viendront s'y ajouter !

MERCI !


End file.
